Beckoning Shadows
by DragonGirlAngel
Summary: With the return of two of Fairy Tail's strongest members, everything seems good. There's a whole mess of adventures waiting to be had. However, they bring with them more trouble than anybody could have expected when a secret is revealed that not even those involved knew. Sequel to Our World, Don't have to read Our World before reading this! Because this story will be much better.
1. Prolouge

Angel: Hello And Welcome Back

Wendy: Uhh Angel you said welcome back this could be the first time someone read a story of yours

Angel: Opps, well please forgive me, also you don't have to read Our World before reading this all you need to know about the oc's in this story is as follows...

_Ariana Dragon_

_Age: 16_

_Female_

_Guild: Fairy Tail_

_Appearance: Blond Hair, Green Eyes, Pale Skinned, and Tall_

_Personality: Mature, Peppy, Optimistic, Over-protective, Loves All her family members (Including Adopted Family)_

_Likes: Dragons (even thou she is an Angel-Slayer), Angels. Nature, Technology, Books, and Friends_

_Dis-Likes: Blood-Shed, Violence, War, and ETC._

_Magic: Angel Slayer, Imagonitory (Both will be explained later in the Story)_

_History: Her and her sister were abandoned in the woods, when she was 4. Only to be found by the Elemental Angel, Arch. She and her sister were trained by Arch ,but Maya only got pink re-quip and no Angel slaying magic since she was only an infant. They trained for two years before Arch abandoned them (or so they thought) so they wandered around for three more months until the encountered Fairy Tail. They joined Fairy Tail and became the youngest wizards in the guild. Soon a year had passed and it was time for that year's S-Class trial Ariana passed with ease. A few years later she became a wizard saint as her sister became an S-Class wizard. A few more long years later Maya became a wizard saint. Then for their safety when she was ten they were sent to Earth. (Six years later, Our World happens)_

_Maya Dragon_

_Age: 12_

_Female_

_Guild: Fairy Tail_

_Appearance: Blond Hair, Pink Eyes, Pale Skinned, and Tall_

_Personality: Childish, Peppy, Optimistic, Match-Maker, Loves All her family members (Including Adopted Family)_

_Likes: Unicorns, Angels. Nature, Technology, Books, and Friends_

_Dis-Likes: NaLu fans_

_Magic: Pink Re-Quip (Will be explained later in the Story)_

_History: Her and her sister were abandoned in the woods, when she was an infant. Only to be found by the Elemental Angel, Arch. She and her sister were trained by Arch ,but Ariana was the only one who got the Angel slaying magic since she was only an infant. They trained for two years before Arch abandoned them (or so they thought) so they wandered around for three more months until the encountered Fairy Tail. They joined Fairy Tail and became the youngest wizards in the guild. Soon a year had passed and it was time for that year's S-Class trial Ariana passed with ease. A few years later Ariana became a wizard saint as she became an S-Class wizard. A few more long years later she became a wizard saint. Then for their safety when she was six they were sent to Earth. (Six years later, Our World happens)_

_Corinne/ Water Lord_

_Age: 17_

_Female_

_Guild: None_

_Appearance: Dirty blond hair, dark, murky green eyes_

_Personality: Is very depressed and stressed but hides it, Loves the rain and swimming. Optimistic and deep thinker, analyzing, sarcastic, looks down on most, intelligent and clever, loves reading and writing, shy, hungry_

_Magic: Water Angel Slayer_

_Brianna/ Sky Lady_

_Age: 17_

_Female_

_Guild: None_

_Appearance: Messy light brown hair, borqwn eyes_

_Personality: Cheerful, optimistic, hungry, sometimes complainer, frienemies with Water Lord_

_Magic: Sky Angel Slayer_

_Drake/ Star Captain_

_Age: 21_

_Male_

_Guild: None_

_Appearance: Blond Hair, Brown Eyes, Pale Skinned, and Tall_

_Personality: Serious, Mature, Optimistic, Over-Protective, Kind, Caring._

_Magic: Star Angel Slayer_

_Sam/ Fire Wiz_

_Age: 14_

_Female_

_Guild: None_

_Appearance: Brown Haired, pale skinned, blue eyed._

_Personality: Childish, Peppy, Optimistic, Simi-Smart, Daredevil, Forgetful_

_Magic: Fire Angel Slayer_

_Mallory/ Ground Breaker_

_Age: 12_

_Female_

_Guild: None_

_Appearance: Brown Haired, pale skinned, brown eyed._

_Personality: Smart, Kind, Caring, Funny, Loves all things to do with Nature_

_Magic: Earth Angel Slayer_

Angel: Sorry I had to introduce them all also if you already read Our World feel free to skip the prologue since it is the same as the ending of Our World, Don't worry chapter two will be out later today

Kats: As if you procrastinator

Wendy: Angel-Sama does not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does

Prologue

(Observer's POV)

(Elsewhere)

"Ok people!" the man they call Star Captain yells. "What?" yells Sky Lady. "We have to find the princesses! After all, we did send some people from Fairy Tail to bring them back," replies Water Lord. "Oh so that's what we are doing here," Fire Wiz submits. "Yeah, Stupid!" Ground Breaker states. "How again are we supposed to find the princesses anyway?" Sky Lady questions broadly. "Well we're..." Star Captain starts but is interrupted by Sky Lady as she says "By the way I'm starving." Water Lord comments with "Behave your self Lady Sky." "Why should I listen to you anyway?" Lady Sky groans. "Because my job is more important than yours Lady Sky," Water Lord lectures. "Why I oughta'," Lady Sky starts as she raises her fist. "Ladies, ladies" Star Captain says. The two teens freeze, but not long after Lady Sky unfreezes and says "Why Star Captain I'm still hungry!" "Fine," Star Captain starts "there is an apple tree right over there." "I don't want to eat those apples," Sky Lady groans. "Be quiet you said you were hungry so I gave you your options get yourself some apples or starve!" Star Captain yells, now angry. "Geez no need to get mad," Lady Sky says defending herself. Soon after there is a long pause, and Lady Sky stands up walks over to the tree and yanks as hard as she can to pull the

apple off, but it won't budge. She sighs and whispers something under her breath. Soon the wind moves super fast and the apple tree shakes violently. Then the shakings stops suddenly and down on Lady Sky's head it pours apples and two egg shaped objects. "Ouch that hurt you stupid tree!" Lady Sky yells at the tree as she kicks its base. "Darn you, stupid tree!" she yells for she stubbed her toe on the tree's base. "Well, there's your apples," Star Captain laughs. Sky Lady glares at him but complains no more as she bends down to get an apple. "Wait, what's this?" Ground Breaker says as she reaches down to grab the two egg like objects that fell down with the apples. "Wow! What a rare find," Star Captain states "Lets keep these for the princesses." "Wait I didn't catch what they were. Could you please repeat what they were?" Fire Wiz questions for the second time that day. "None of your business! All that you need to know is that these are for the princesses" Star Captain rudely answers. "No fair I want to know what they are too!" Lady Sky complains childishly. "Too bad," Star Captain answers rudely. "Whatever," Lady Sky snaps as

she sits down on a log "I'm not moving another step." "Ok we will just go and frolic over all the cute boys there without you," Fire Wiz teases. "Really?" Lady Sky whispers worriedly. "Yes all without you!" The trio of girls gush. "Fine I'll go!" Lady Sky says, coming to a conclusion. And off into Magnolia the group of five venture.

~End Of Chapter~

Angel: Bye, See Yah Soon

-Angel Out


	2. It All Starts Here

Angel: I'm back missed me

Kats: Silly no one missed you! *tee hee* (Angel: So)

Wendy: Hello

Angel: Well here is chapter one

Wendy: Not so fast Angel you forgot the dis-claimer

Angel: Oops, but they don't just want to hear me talk

Natsu: Fine I'll do it Angel does not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does (Kats: Whoa when did Natsu get so nice?/ Angel: Because Happy convinced Natsu that I would give him flaming spaghetti after the chapter/ Kats: Oh so you bribed him)

Angel: Thanks Natsu, now roll the story.

Chapter One

~A Year Before The Prologue~

(Observer's POV)

It is a next to normal day in Fairy Tail; Natsu/Gray fighting, Erza hitting them on their heads, Ariana, Lucy, Levy, and Lisanna chatting, Maya, Wendy, Romeo and Carla having a discussion of their own, Juvia stalking Gray, and Gajeel watching Levy. Yes, it was a normal day indeed. If it weren't for Master Makarov watching the guild from the second story SMILING. "Master, do you think it's time?" Mirajane asks him as she comes up behind Makarov. "Yes, will you please go and get Erza, Gildarts, and the dragon sisters?" Makarov smiles. "Sure thing master!" Mirajane salutes. Mirajane disrupts battles, then walks up to Makarov with the people he requested. "What's up grand poppy?" Ariana asks Makarov. "Well, as you all know the S-class exams are around the corner and since you are all already S-class I would like you to pick the guild members that you think are suitable. We will be further be discussing your picks next week, good luck," Makarov states confidently. After that, the group of mages scatter.

(Mirajane's POV)

~A week later~

All of the S-Class wizards including myself were called to Master's office. Here it comes, I think silently to myself. "Okay, who do you think is ready?" Master asks us.

~Five Minutes Later~

(Angel's note: I was just thinking you guys did not want to hear that boring speech so I skipped it)

Wendy,

(Kats's note: whoa seriously?!: Angel's Note: 0.0)

Elfman,

(Kats's note: understandable)

Natsu,

(Kats's note: What would it be without him?)

Freed,

(Kats's note: understandable)

Levy,

(Kats's note: hmmm I suppose)

Gray,

(Kats's note: well, he has to be there too)

Juvia,

(Kats's note: makes sense)

Cana

(Kats's note: does she even want to?)

"Awesome picks," master says to us. "We will announce them all tomorrow, so be looking forward to it."

~Timeskip The Next Day~

(Ariana's POV)

I wake up this morning and hop out of bed, get ready, and run to the guild hall. I arrive at the guild hall and realize that I forgot to wake Maya up, so I use my Imagonitory magic to create a small blue jay and send it back to the house to wake Maya up. Afterwards, I turn around and head into the guild hall. Mira is at the bar counter, so I walk up to the counter and ask her "Do yah need any help?" She says, "No, but thanks." I walk over to Wendy. We start talking about Maya, daily fights, and etc., when all of a sudden the guild doors slam open and in comes Maya with her demon eyes. "Oh my goodness, save me," I mutter under my breath. Then out of instinct I grab Wendy, put her on my back, and run to the guild library. "What's wrong?" Wendy asks me as I set her down. "Maya is out to kill me, so we are hiding till she leaves," I frantically spill out. "Oh, so that's why we are in here," she says. "Mum hum." I nod frantically.

(Maya's POV)

I was rudely awakened by a little song birdie. I was about to smash it but it disappeared, so I knew it was made with magic. I came to the conclusion that it was created by my sister to wake me. Then, with murderous intent, I get ready and march to the guild hall. I slam the door open and look around, then spot Ariana pick up Wendy and dash somewhere. I sigh and sit down at the bar counter in front of Mira. "What can I get you today?" Mira asks me. "A vanilla smoothie, please," I say, so she walks in to the back, grabs my smoothie, comes back, and plops it down in front of me. I thank her and start sipping my smoothie. Ariana and Wendy come back in the main guild room. I turn to face them with the most demented face I could muster and say, "Dear sister of mine, why did you send a little birdie to wake me from my slumber?" "It was a blue jay," she replies. "Ugh I don't care what it was! I just care that it woke me from a good dream!" "And just what was the dream about?" Ariana snoops. I feel the blush climbing on to my cheeks as I stutter, "No-n-n-e o-f y-o-o-u-r business!" "Really now," Ariana says with a smirk. "Yes..." I trail off. "Ah ha ha ha!" Ariana laughs like a manic. "Please stop that scares me!" I wail. By that point, the entire guild has turned to look at us. "Alright, how about this face?" she says, making another face, blissfully oblivious to the fact that everybody was staring at us. "Please stop!" I say to Ariana, who is almost dying of laughter. "Fine," she pouts. "Guys, remember what today is!" Mira nudges us. "Oh, right!" Ariana exclaims."To the backstage," I command. "Ok, feisty!" Ariana exclaims, then follows us.

(Wendy's POV)

What's today? I think to myself. Lucy walks over to me as the lights start dimming. "What's going on?" I ask her. "No clue," she responds. Then the stage curtains part and there stands master flanked by the S-class wizards. "Alright, brats..." Master starts, "this years S-Class trial participants are as follows...

Wendy,

Elfman,

Natsu,

Freed,

Levy,

Gray,

Juvia,

Cana.

"also, for this year's test, I have pre-pared partners for all you participants..."

With Wendy we have...

Carla

With Elfman we have...

Evergreen

With Natsu we have...

Happy

With Freed we have...

Bickslow

With Levy we have...

Gajeel

With Cana we have...

Lucy

And Gray, Juvia, you will be working together.

After the announcement I was so surprised that I felt my mouth hang open so much. Why was I testing for S-Class! Lucy was looked like she had seen a ghost she because she was just surprised as I was. We turn to each other. "What did they just say?"

(Ariana's POV)

After master's announcement I look at the audience and see Lucy and Wendy with their jaws letting flies inside their mouths, so I hop off the stage and ask them, "How's life"? They jump and look at me and keep staring till out of discomfort I say, "What's the matter?" They reply, "Why me?" Oh snap I'm trapped I think to myself. Then, as if hearing my trouble, Maya walks over. "Hey! Wendy, Lucy, better get training!" Maya suggests forcefully. "Aye," they exclaim as they turn to walk out of the guild. I sigh and tell myself to thank Maya later.

~End of Chapter~

Angel: And it's a wrap!

Ariana: Yep it is done!

Kats: I enjoyed it! (it wasn't even that hard to edit)

Gray: Why am I with Juvia?

Ariana: Because Maya said you would work well together...

Gray: I will defeat you Maya!

Juvia: Gray-sama *sigh*

Maya: Hi guys!

Gray: Maya!

Maya: Yes Gray?

Gray: I... will... defeat... you...

Maya: Really you want to test that?

Gray: No.

Juiva: Gray-sama...

Gray: What?

Juiva: Nothing...

Natsu: Please stop with the lovers spat will yah?

Gray: You are one to talk!

Happy: Yeah Natsu you love Lucy!

Natsu; *blushes* No I don't!

Happy: Really?

Lucy: Why me?

Happy: Lucy, Natsu likes you!

Kats: Tee hee Nalu forever...

Angel: Please be quiet so I can end!

Gray + Natsu: Why should I?!

Angel + Ariana: Just shut your mouths! *evil aura*

~No reply~

Angel: Well bye guys, remember to read Harmony or Chaos and other stories by DragonGirlAngel

Kats: Wow you and Ariana are so alike its almost as if-

Angel: That's enough, Kats...

Ariana: Maya get over here and say something!

Maya: I ship NaLi

Angel: Grr

Kats: *snarls*

Maya:*sings* La la la the rock city boy...

-Everybody out


	3. S-Class Trials Part One

Wendy: Hai and welcome to chapter 2

Angel: Maya Get Back here *runs after Maya*

Maya: Nah

Kats: All Nali shippers are evil *runs after Maya* Naluuuu forever!

Lucy: Angel does not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does

Angel: Maya

Kats: Remember, Nalu, you evil little girl!

Ariana: Angel the story needs to start

Angel: Fine Maya be warned I will make sure nothing to do with NaLi touches this wonderful story

Maya: Really

Kats: I'll delete any NaLi in here, remember that!

~Angel is too angry right now so we will begin the story. She also does not own Fairy tail Hiro Mashima does~

Chapter Two

~The Next Day~

(Ariana's POV)

"Hey, Maya!" I yell while shaking her so hard you'd think her brains had fallen out. "What?" she mumbles. "It's S-Class trials, it starts today!" I yell in her ear, hoping to wake her. "Oh, that's nice," she mutters under her breath. She makes no movement of getting up, so I drag her covers off her, walk to the kitchen, prepare breakfast, eat, and head to the guild hall hoping Maya follows. Maya arrives five minutes later yawning. Then all of the people traveling to the island get on the boat. The dragon slayers (excluding Wendy) have their motion sickness kick in and Wendy casts Troia on them. It works on Gajeel and Natsu so everyone is happy. I look around and see Lucy and Lisanna chatting about something, Mira washing some already clean dishes at the boat bar, and everybody else hanging out. I'm sitting in my lounge chair playing with a hologram of the island.

~2 Long Hours Later~

Master has me teleport all the S-Class wizards to the island and myself so I summon my magic staff and chant, "Teleport Czar!" and *Poof* we arrive at the tunnels of the first trial. I choose path A and start walking till I reach a sunny water cavern in what I assume is the center of the path. I wait for ten minutes, and then I hear footsteps echoing down the trail, and I prepare myself for whoever it is.

(Erza's POV)

I pick path G knowing that Natsu will pick path E thinking that I would chose it because my name starts with an E. He is so gullible. Oh well, back to the challenge, I think to myself. I stop in the middle of a lake cavern and wait for my competitor to arrive. A few minutes later, Gajeel and Levy arrive and we brawl. Gajeel uses an Iron Dragon Roar to get me down (Or so he attempted) I quickly re-quip in to my Adamantine armor. The fight continues. I get them both to KO status soon after we began, so I decided to let them both continue on. After they regain consciousness I tell them, "Come, let us meet the others so you guys can pass in to the next round." "What!" Levy exclaims, surprised. "Shrimp, she is letting you in to the next round!" Gajeel tells Levy sternly. "I know metal head!" Levy says, punching Gajeel in the face. "Guys, stop the lovers spat and get a move on," I command them. "Ok," Levy grumbles. "Fine," Gajeel groans. Soon, we arrive at the meeting spot and there is...

**_(Angels Very Long Note: Ok guys quick authors note during this time Freed and Bixlow vs Lucy and Cana: winner Lucy and Cana, Mirajane vs Elfman and Evergreen: winner Elfman and Evergreen, Natsu and Happy vs Gildarts: winner Natsu and Happy read to find out the rest... PS: I suck at writing good battles... Kats's note: don't feel bad Angel its pretty difficult)_**

(Maya's POV)

Wendy walks in and starts shivering when she sees me. "H-hello, Maya-san," she stammers. "Hello, Wendy-chan," I reply. "Ready for our fight?" Wendy nods, still shivering. "I'm ready, but are you sure that you still want to?" I reply. "Yes, I'm a Fairy Tail wizard!" she proclaims. "Wendy," Carla mutters. "Ok, if that's what you want Wendy, but remember I won't go easy on you," I say seriously. "I know. That's why I'm doing this," Wendy says, "Sky Dragon Roar!" So that's her plan, I think to myself while re-quipping in to my Ground-Berserker armor. I rush under ground to save myself from the attack. I come up behind her and before she can respond I punch her. She falls to the ground and says,, "You are to powerful for me to defeat." "Ok, then," I respond. "How about I give you a pass? After all, you had to defeat an S-class wizard to pass." "Thank you very much Maya!" She says with much excitement. "You are very welcome!" I laugh. We head out to the meeting grounds.

( Ariana's POV)

And in walks Gray with Juvia clinging onto Grays leg as soon as they see me. Gray groans, "Why am I not surprised? Out of all the S-class wizards it had to be you." I just smirk and say, "Well, of course I am awesome and smart and..." "We get it!" Gray grumbles irritably. "Ok then, sweeties, fight," I say, creating an imagonitory Natsu and Erza. "If you win against them you pass!" I proclaim. They fight for a while but separately so I yell, "Maybe you guys should work together!" They look at each other and nod. *Ice Geyser + Water Nebula= Unison Raid* "Unison Raid!" The ground shakes water and ice collide and crush my dolls "You just had to destroy my dolls," I smirk "Now, let's get going you have a test to win." I push them forward. "Get going, Love Birds!" I say, moving forward. "We're not Love Birds!" Gray screams in my ear. "Gray-sama," Juvia murmurs. "Get your butts moving or I'll get more angry!" I yell, getting angry. "We're moving!" they say in unison. "Good!" I exclaim, nodding, as we head the rest of the way down the path. , as we head the rest of the way down the path.

(Narrators POV)

~Place Of Meeting~

Master tells the wizards that their next test will be to find the first master's grave. "You will be paired up with an S-class wizard to find it. Some groups will be combined...

Gray + Juvia + Maya

Natsu + Happy + Mirajane

Levy + Gajeel + Gildarts

Elfman + Evergreen + Erza

Lucy + Cana + Wendy + Carla + Ariana

"Now, remember S-class. Even though you know where the grave is, no spoiling it for the other lesser wizards. Now begin!" he exclaims with great excitement. "Yes, master," they salute. Then they scatter to different parts of the island.

~To Mirajane's Team~

"Natsu, be quiet as we follow Ariana's team! She may not be a dragon slayer, but she still has remarkable hearing...and lets not forget Wendy!" Mirajane lectures Natsu. "Ok, I got it! Just please stop talking," Natsu whispers very quietly. "Let's go forth after Lucy's team," Happy says, marching forward.

~To Maya's Team~

"So, where do you think we should go look?" Maya asks Gray and Juvia. "Maybe it's on top to the huge tree," Juvia notes. "Ok, let's investigate the top of that tree," Maya says "Gray, make a staircase to the top," she commands him. "Tsk! Fine," Gray mutters. "Why, Gray, don't you think Natsu and Lisanna are meant for each other..." Maya starts and then the long conversation about NaLi began, with Maya supporting Nali and Gray supporting Nalu. (Maya's Note: Yes I snuck NaLi under the hag's noses)(Kats: Maya I am so telling you off after this chapter...haha I got in Nalu! in your face)

~To Erza's Team~

"Erza, please tell us where to look!" Evergreen begs Erza on her hands and knees. "Alright, I suppose," Erza says, finally giving in. Erza whispers in their ears and their eyes go wide. "Alright! Let's get a move on. Now Evergreen you carry Elfman. I'll carry myself," Erza demands. "Aye, sir!" Elfman and Evergreen say in sync, too scared of Erza to protest.

~To Gildarts Team~

"Hey, Levy, I see yah finally got a man," Gildarts laughs like a madman. "He is not my boyfriend!" Levy murmurs to herself. "Y..ea..h shrimp and m..e are not to..get..her," Gajeel stutters. "Oh well, it was worth a try. Now we have to get to the top of the large tree in the center of the island and get some ideas," Gildarts says.

~To Ariana's Team~

"Ok team! What's the game plan?" Ariana quickly asks her team. "I'm not sure," Wendy murmurs. Then Lucy exclaims, "I've got it"! They huddle into a group and start discussing. Soon after Carla grabs onto Wendy. Her wing spread. Ariana grabs onto Lucy and Cana her wings also spread (From her Water Angel Form). Then they soar to the top of the huge tree. "If I'm correct, the grave should be in that cave," Lucy points out. "Alright lets investigate" Ariana exclaims knowing Lucy is correct they start walking in to the cave.

~To Mirajane's Team~

(Natsu's POV)

"Mira, where did they go?" I ask while peering out of the bush. "Probably up to the grave already," Mira sighs. "What, when?!" I cry. "We need to get to that grave!" "I know," Mira answers "Well, it is up..." but before she can finish two strangers walk into the clearing before us. They have the Grimoire Heart guildmark on their right shoulders. I look at Mira as she looks at me. "Should we fight them because they are from a dark guild?" Mira asks me with concern. "We should take them down!" I exclaim, full of excitement for a good fight. "Aye!" exclaimed Happy bravely.

~End Of Chapter~

Maya: NaLi Chapter 1

Angel: Never

Kats: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo NALU!

Wendy: What's NaLi?

Maya: Oh just Natsu and Lisanna's ship name

Wendy: Then why do Angel-sama and Kats-sama not like it

Angel and Kats: Because we ship NaLu!

Wendy: So is that Natsu and Lucy's ship name

Maya: Yes, but Natsu and Lisanna are much better for each other

Kats: Maya, even Lisanna ships Nalu!

Maya: Pffffff nonsense!

Kats: She does!

Maya: Prove it!

Kats: If I must...Grand Magic games arc, episode ten, Mirajane vs. Jenny, 13:02 to 13:13

Maya: Hmph! *watches* ah-ah-ah Lisanna is this true?!

Lisanna: Tee hee

Maya: *gasp* *splutter* N-nali! noooooooooooooo

Ariana: Enough of this nonsense

Sky Lady: Princess

Angel: Sky Lady shut your mouth this is the outro not the princess grounds Water Lord if you please

Water Lord: Should I tell her to shut up?

Kats: You have to be clearer!

Angel: So Kats how was the chapter

Kats: Pretty good I like it...y'know, I like the think that the time spent during our sleepovers watching Fairy Tail tenrou arc provided you valuable research

Wendy: Bye Fanweb

-Everybody out


	4. S-Class Trials Part Two

Angel: Hello people; Since this took forever to update I will make this chappie a little longer than usual!

Kats: Hello! Beckoning Shadows! Hooray!

Wendy: Hi Guys!

Lucy: Why do you two ship me and Natsu?

Angel: Because...

Kats: Well...

Angel: Don't know and don't care

Lucy: Ugh

Kats: I have an answer! Because-

Natsu: What are you talking about?

Lucy: *blush* Nothing!

Kats: Hahaha!

Angel: Tee hee naluuuu

Lucy: AGHHH you two are just-

Natsu: What's going on?

Lucy: *more blush* NOTHING!

Natsu: Whoa what's up with you? You're grumpier than usual

Lucy: urghhhhhhhhh *still blushing*

Angel and Kats: *laughing like crazy* Hahahaha Nalu Nalu!

Lucy: YOU ARE SUCH-

Natsu: Is there something I'm missing here?

Lucy: NOOOOOOOOOOOTHING! DIDN'T I TELL YOU!?

Natsu: Geez calm down...

Angel and Kats: *snicker* hahahahah nalu!

Lucy: grrrrrrrrrrrr

Natsu: And why are you blushing?

Lucy: *face turns red* I AM NOT BLUSHING!

Natsu: uhhh...

Angel: Wow look at her blush!

Kats: Such affection! All lovers fight sometimes, Lucy!

Lucy: GAHHHHH YOU TWO ARE REAL-

Maya: Whoa, whoa, calm down here.

Lucy: *snarl* *still blushing*

Maya: Obviously NALI is the best!

Angel and Kats: YOU LITTLE BRAT!

Lucy: Well, that's a bit better

Maya: Now stop all of this Nalu nonsense...

Kats: GRRRRRRRRRRRR *snarl*

Angel: Maya...you're gonna pa-ay...*creepy stalker voice*

Maya: U-uhhhh...

Kats: hey, didn't I tell you Lisanna ships nalu and gave you proof too?

Maya: *shuts up and walks away*

Kats: So, as we were saying, NALU

Lucy: Somebody please start the story! *bluuushhhh*

Angel and Kats: Nalu, Nalu, Nalu, Nalu, Nalu, Nalu, Nalu, Nalu, Nalu, Nalu, Nalu, Nalu, Nalu, Nalu, Nalu, Nalu, Nalu, Nalu, Nalu, Nalu, Nalu, Nalu, Nalu, Nalu, Nalu, Nalu, Nalu, Nalu, Nalu, Nalu, Nalu, Nalu, Nalu, Nalu, Nalu, Nalu, Nalu, Nalu, Nalu, Nalu, Nalu, Nalu, Nalu, N-

Wendy: And here's the next chapter!

Natsu: What in the world just happened?!

~ Angel does not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does~

Chapter Three

(Master's POV)

Ariana's team is really close, so are everybody else's team all except Mirajane's team, I think to myself while staring at the holo-screen Ariana gave me. I mess around with the screen's settings until I have a close up of Mirajane's team. Suddenly, it becomes clear why they aren't at all close to the grave. Mira, Natsu, and Happy are hiding behind a bush staring at people from Grimoire Heart! What are they doing on the island? I think to myself.

Just then Ariana's team walks into the cave.

"So we arrived here first," Lucy smugly states as she walks in and sees the grave. "Yes, indeed you are," I say. "But the trial will have to be canceled due to the fact..." I ramble but my point seems to get to them when they exclaim, "What, really, seriously!?" "Mirajane's group ran into two Grimoire Heart wizards on the island..." I start. "We have to defeat them," Erza proclaims. "Ok, Erza. You do the signal flare! Ariana will take care of the rest," I say then I beckon for them to follow.

Erza walks outside, and I pull Ariana aside "Can you teleport the Grimoire Heart wizards to the Magic Council?" I ask her. She shakes her head no but then says, "Well, I can teleport all, but eight of them to the Magic Council." "Oh," I reply. "Well, if you still do it we will be able to take down only eight of them, right?" I ask her. This time she nods her head yes. "Yes, Master," she salutes. Very slowly the rest of the teams come into the cave. When Maya arrives I ask her to teleport Natsu's team up to the she finishes I tell them the news: "Listen up brats we have a dark wizard infestation, so the test is called off," I say. "Really, Gramps?!" Natsu, Gray, and a few other "men" protest. (Kats's Note: Gosh Natsu silly you SAW the wizards)

"We have eight Grimoire Heart members on the island. We will defeat them and go home! Any questions?" I ask. "No, Master," They salute. Gildarts steps forward. "Master," he says, "why don't we split off into teams to defeat Grimoire Heart?" "Good idea, Gildarts," I say. then I say who I think would make good teams and where I will have them positioned...

"Out Scouting are...

Natsu + Happy

Cana + Gray + Guildarts

Juvia + Erza

Maya + Lucy

Ariana + Wendy + Carla

and watching the base are...

Gajeel + Levy + Freed + Bixlow + Elfman +Evergreen + Lisanna + Mirajane"

(Narrator's POV)

After the group split up...

~ To Ariana's group ~

Wendy, Ariana, and Carla walk through the dense forest until they come across a clearing in which the trees and all signs of life are gone. "What happened here?!" Wendy exclaims worryingly. As soon as her remark is heard, a boy with hair as black as night wearing a white sash across his black robes walks in to the clearing. As soon as he sees the girls he yells out, "Humans, stay away!" Wendy takes a step closer. A black wave of dark energy pulses out of the space around the stranger. Ariana puts her hands up and a shield forms in front of her and Wendy/Carla. The blast misses. When they recover, the boy is gone.

(Lucy's POV)

"I sense strong celestial energy nearby," I tell Maya. "You do?!" she exclaims, shocked. "Yeah, it's that a way," I proclaim pointing to some temple ruins. "Ok," Maya says cheerfully. "Let's investigate, then." And with that we start walking to the ruins. Soon, we are standing in the middle of a clearing. Across from us is a goat dressed in a tuxedo. He gets in a battle stance so I assume he is our enemy .

"Who are you?" demands Maya nervously. The tuxedo-goat lifts his head. I peered at him in confusion; why was this goat emitting celestial energy? It certainly was weird. "My name is Caprico!" the goat supplies. Caprico...that name seems similar, somehow, I think to myself.

"I am a member of the Six Kin of Purgaaatory!" continues the goat. Maya and I gasp and brace ourselves. I put a hand on my keys. "You're with Grimoire Heart!" I exclaim accusingly. "Yes, I am," replies Caprico.

"Let's get him, Maya!" I say to Maya. Maya nods, her eyes narrowed. I turn to Caprico, who appears to be unconcerned. Unsettling. Maya leaps forward first, using her Pink Requip to change into her Sea Goddess Form. She jabs Caprico in the stomach. "Ugh, you're faaaast!" Caprico comments "But how will you fare against Samagui?" Samagui starts shooting at me and Maya.

I jump to the side. Then I gasp with disbelief as the arrow TURNS IN MIDAIR and flies towards me. "Open, Gate of the Lion, Loke!" I exclaim, fleeing from the seeking-arrow. Leo/Loke jumps in and smashes the arrow. "Thanks!" I gasp. "No problem, beautiful," says Loke.

Maya swoops in again for another attack, but, this time, she gets thrown back. "Huh?" she gasps. Then, Maya furiously requips into at least ten different forms, throwing attack after attack at Caprico. Every time, she gets thrown back. "What?" pants Maya, kneeling down next to me, breathing hard. "What...crazy magic...is this?"

"It's Human Subordination Magic," explains Leo. San Jiao Shin prepares to shoot another arrow. "Oh guess I will have to become not human then," Maya growls. "that's not possible!" I splutter. "However much of an animal you are, you're still a human!" Caprico smirks. "Attack, Samagui!" Samagui send ten arrows flying my way.

"I won't let any touch Lucy!" declares Loke, smashing them all. "Lucy, can I take this imbosal out?!" Maya asks me. "What you mean you weren't trying?!" I ask in disbelief. Maya throws herself at Caprico, requipping fiercely, and throwing every attack she has at him. She jabs, slashes, shoots, and stabs some more. But she is thrown back every single time.

"Why...can't...I hit him?" she rages, obviously exhausted. "Let me handle this," says Leo, stepping forward. "Human Subordination doesn't work on celestial spirits." "But, Loke-" I begin to protest, but he stops me. "Let me handle this. You and Maya get to safety. Maya obviously needs medical attention," orders Loke.

With one lost forlorn glance at Loke, I reluctantly run away, supporting Maya. We start walking towards base camp, but Maya senses something and runs off so fast that I trip, roll down the hill, and am knocked out by the fall.

(Master's POV)

In Titan mode, I intercept the Grimoire Heart flying guild hall. Their master comes out of the ship to stop me.I notice with a jolt of shock that he is the previous Fairy Tail guild master Precht. He seems to look different, but I know it's him." So have you turned to the dark side, second master?" I ask irritably. "Yes, I have. The abyss from which mgic originated lies in the darkness and shadows. One Magic is more powerful magic.The only way to reach it is by turning this world into the Grand Magic World and to do so all you light guilds have to go," Hades responds.

"That's it!" I yell Fairy Law and prepare to cast the spell. However, then I see Hades preparing to to cast Grimoire Law. "If these two spells meet, there will be a catastrophe! Do you want to destroy Tenrou and kill your guildmates?!" threatens Hades. That makes me falter and I cancel the spell. With a smirk, Hades creates magical glowing chains which attach themselves to me. Pain spears through the spots the chains pierced. Hades uses to chains to stop my Titan Mode and flings me onto Tenrou, deep into the forest. And there I lay, severely wounded.

Hades comes down to finish me. I get up and put up a good fight, but in my battered state, I am no match for him. He defeats me. "You put up a good fight, kid," he says coldly. Then, Hades walks away, leaving me alone.

(Cana's POV)

~To Cana~

We are standing face to face in a clearing against a guy that calls himself Bluenote Stinger. Gildarts takes him on, and soon after, tells me and Gray, "Run.!" So me and Gray run. Soon after, we encounter Natsu and Happy. Gray decides to stick with them. "Go back to base camp," he tells me. I continue on through the woods.

(Natsu's POV)

So Ice Brain decided to travel along with Me and Happy claiming, "We would have more action." We trek along the trail when it feels like the scents of the past is haunting me. The overwhelming, cloying odor of ladies' perfume and a faint hint of annoying? "It's the guy from Galuna!" I exclaim. "What?!" splutters Happy. "That Salty guy!" I tell Happy. "You mean Zalty?" sighs Happy. "Where?" asks Gray. I point in the direction of his scent. Gray says, "I'll take him down!" and runs off. I growl and think to myself, That icy bastard..

(Gray's POV)

After I split with Natsu I come across a women who claims to be Ur's daughter. I think I believe her, since she's the spitting image of Ur. In fact, for a moment, I thought Ur's ghost had come to haunt me or something. The moment she opens her mouth, I suspect something. There's something suspicious about her, She tries to get me to use Iced Shell on Hades claiming it to be the only way to stop him. I pretend to believe, but I see through her lie and keep following her after she leaves...

(Juvia's POV)

I wonder what Gray-Sama is doing right now? I mentally pout. Erza sees my expression and asks, "Juvia, what's wrong?" "Nothing," I call "What Juvia really wants is to be with Gray-Sama," I mumble unhappily. Erza and I keep walking until we stumble across a small pink-haired girl in a swamp.

"Erza Scarlet. Priority 6," the girl says "Juvia Locksar. Priority 18." "Priority for what?!" I demand, slightly annoyed I am only 18. "Priority for being killed," answered the girl coldly. She means business. We launch into a fight. The girl summons glowing white swords that spin around her. She sends them flying towards us. Erza cries out in pain. Swords? No problem. I have a body of water.

"You cannot hurt my body of-" But my words are off by a cry of horrible pain. The swords...did they hurt me? I feel stabbing pain as they strike. "My swords target your pain nerves directly," says the girl without emotion, She sends more flying at us.

So much pain! I cry and fall into the shallow water, defeated. The girl, perched on a tree root, eyes me disdainfully. Then she turns back to Erza. I am dimly aware of Erza and the girl fighting fiercely, but all I want to feel is the water, so cool and refreshing...

But then I hear Erza shout, "Who is priority one?" The girl spits out the name like it evil, filled with hate and rage and as much venom as she can put into her words.

"Gray Fullbuster," she says with infinite fury.

Gray?

My love?

How can someone say that beautiful name with such hate?

She wants to...kill him?

Kill him?

Kill Gray?

Kill my love?

Never,

It begins to rain.

I stand up, using a tree for support, in a blind haze of rage and fury, "You...want to...kill...Gray-sama?" I rasp. I am dimly aware of Erza staring at me with wide eyes, but all my attention is fixed on the girl.

She wants to kill Gray.

"JUVIA SHALL NEVER LET THAT HAPPEN!" I scream, rushing towards her, all my strength refilled. Nobody shall EVER kill Juvia's love on her watch! Never! Never!

NEVER!

"NEVER!" I scream, lashing out with every attack I have. The girl gasps and struggles to dodge, but I batter and batter and batter her in my blind rage. Erza stares on in shock and dashes off to find reinforcements. "You will not hurt Juvia's Gray-sama!" I yell at the girl while hitting her with a Water Slicer.

After a furious fight where I easily overpower the girl, her eyes gleam. You can practically see the lightbulb over her head. "You love Gray Fullbuster?" she asks. "With all my heart!" I drool dreamily. The girl smirks, and I sense the gathering of powerful magic.

"Imagine all your love for Gray," she orders me. "Concentrate all of your love...just imagine, you and him, together, in love..." This conjures a romantic scene in my head, and my love fills every part of my body.

"Sensory Link!" shouts the girl. Pink flashes towards me. I look and see an odd pink heart bracelet on my wrist. Looking up, the girl has one too. Suddenly, I feel aches and pains in all of the places I scratched and scuffed the girl. At the same time, I feel the hard, solid ground, beneath my feet, even though it is a swamp and I am not moving. Altogether, it is rather disconcerting.

"I've put a sensory link on you!" declares the girl smugly. "On you, me, and Gray Fullbuster. We can all feel what each other feel. Also, if one of us dies, everyone else will."

"I am connected with my love?!" I gasp, in bliss. "It's a bad thing," sighs the girl. "Really?!" I ask. "Yes, it is," says the girl. She summons a ring of glowing swords around her.

"I am prepared to take my life to end Gray Fullbuster!" cries the girl. "I shall do it to make Ultear happy! Anything for her!" The swords rush to her heart.

"No!" I cry desperately. Desperate to save Gray, I hit my own leg and break it. I cry out in pain and fall to my knees. The girl cries out and collapses as well. I feel bad about hurting Gray, but it is to save his life! I will suffer through any amount of physical pain to save my love!

The swords disappear and the girl glares at me.

Gray's PoV

I think I'm going crazy. First, my legs feel all cold and and wet, like I'm standing in a swamp, but it's relatively dry under the trees. Then, I feel achy and sore all over my body, but I haven't even gotten into a serious fight! Then, my leg stabs with pain, but I haven't gotten a single wound!

Definitely crazy.

Juvia's PoV

The girl glares at me. "Even if she share senses, the physical wound is not transmitted!: exclaims the girl. "The only way to stop me is to kill me! The only choice left for all three of us it to die, here and now!"

"That's not the only option!" I exclaim. "We can live. All three of us. While Fairy Tail will defeat their opponents, they will never take their lives!" The girl falters. Then, the scowl returns to her face. "What utter nonsense!" she snarls. A glowing sword appears above her head. "I will kill Gray for Ultear!"

"No!" I cry, running towards the girl. "I'll make you unable to keep fighting, but we don't have to die! I won't let you kill Gray!" The sword falls down. Time seems to slow. Will I make it in time? But then the girls eyes cloud over, and I can tell she is remembering something important. A flashback? Perfect timing! The sword slows.

I go to the girl, and hug her. The girls eyes clear, and she looks at me in shock and disbelief. The sword disappears. "Even you have someone important you!" I cry. "Are we sharing emotions?" the girl whispers.

"Juvia lives for the ones she loves!" I say. "So you've got to as well! You must keep on living for who you love in life!" The girl begins to cry as well. The sensory link disappears. "I...can't...fight you," whispers the girl, Merudy, glistening tears running down her face.

Lucy's PoV

I sit up, my head throbbing. I shake it clear and try to remember what happened. Right! That creep Caprico, and Loke! And Maya! What happened to her? I hope she's okay...I hope Loke is okay too. I stand up, shaking the haze from my mind. Grimoire Heart is still on the island! I need to help the rest of Fairy Tail. I look around. But how?

The bushes rustle. Instantly, my hand darts to my keys. And out of the bushes lumber...

Huh?

I'm not quite sure how to register this. Monster? Enemy? Weird-looking innocent bystander? He certainly looks harmless. However, my instincts tell me to be on guard. Big Fat White Guy stares at me. "Huh?" he grunts. I edge away. Is he a member of Grimoire Heart?

"My name is Kain!" announces Big Fat White Guy. "I'm one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory!" Yep. Enemy. And one of the Kin of Purgatory! This guy could be trouble. However, he doesn't LOOK dangerous...could I take him on my own? "Do you want to see Mr. Cursey?" he grunts. "Uhhh..."I stammer, shuffling back.

Big Fat White Guy takes out an odd doll. "Mr. Cursey can control anybody!" he claims. "All he needs is one of your BRISTLES!" I shudder and slide back. I stumbled upon a seriously weird person here! Bristles? What in the world? "Want me to show you?" he asks. I glance behind me.

Kain reaches one blobby hand to his head and rips out a single, straight, prickly black piece of hair. Probably greasy, too. "AGHHHHHH!" he roars in pain. I shy back. What a weirdo! "One of my BRISTLES!" he exclaims, brandishing the strand of hair around me. Bristles...oh, he means hair! But looking at that horrifying hair, it's no wonder he calls it "bristles".

Big Fat White Guy sticks the "bristle" onto the head of the so-called Mr. Cursey. "Whatever I do to Mr. Cursey I do!" he explains, demonstrating by waving doll's hand, making his do the same. Then he pulls an idiot move and hands Mr. Cursey to me. "You try!"

I smirk.

Snickering the whole while, I force him to do dumb stretches and dances. "How do you like this?"

"AHHHH!"

"And...this!" I snicker, twisting Mr. Cursey

"WAGHHHH!"

"And how about this?" Embarrassing pose.

"YOOOOOW!"

"Ah ha ha ha ha!" But during my laughter, Kain takes the opportunity to snatch Mr. Cursey from me.

Uh-oh.

He looks angry.

"Play time is over," he snarls.

"AHHHHH!" I wail, turning tail and tearing into the forest. I feel the earth shake from his thunderous footsteps as he chases. "AHHHHHHH!" I take the opportunity to scream again. "Sagittarius!" I wail, using the first key I grab. Sagittarius sends a flurry of arrows at Kain, but to my dismay, all of them bounce off. Kain, who has turned an odd silvery color, laughs. "Mr. Cursey can change what you're made off!" he brags.

I am screwed!

"AHHHHHHH!" I shoot off down the hill. But in terror, I trip over a jutting rock, and I end up tumbling down instead of running. As reach the base of the hill, I crash into none other than...

Natsu!

I'm saved!

"Help me, Natsu!" I beg, almost crying with relief. "Huh?" splutters Natsu, shaken by me crashing into him. "Hey, Lucy!" calls Happy, fluttering over. "You've gotta help me!" I beg. "What's wrong?" asks Natsu, helping me up. "Did you-"

He was cut off by Kain, who came crashing into the clearing. "Gah!" exclaim Happy and Natsu, shaken by his...eccentric appearance. "I'm crush you guys!" he grunts angrily.

"You need help?" asks Natsu, smiling at the prospect at a fight. I nod. "Let's team up again!" He cross hands, determined to beat this guy. "Bring it on, fatty!" challenges Natsu cheekily. But before anything else can happen, I punch Natsu. "HUH?!" Happy, Natsu, and I gasp.

"Wha?" I gasp. "What was that for?!" demands Natsu angrily. "It wasn't me!" I protest. I just couldn't control myself. A horrible though occurs to me. Kain couldn't have...

I look to Kain. He smugly shows me a pale blonde stand of hair of Mr. Cursey. "I snatched on of your BRISTLES while you were running!" he chuckles. "Nooooo!" I cry. Then, he proceeds to make me suffer by making me do the things I had made him do while in the possession of Mr. Cursey. Then, I proceed to beat Natsu up. "Come on, Lucy!" complains Natsu as he dodges but still gets punched. "I'm sorry!" I wail. "I can't control it!"

Sneaky Happy swoops up from behind Kain and snatches Mr. Cursey. Without me attacking him, Natsu lunges forward to attack Kain. They tussle, but it proves Kain is actually pretty tough, as they both land blows. Then, Natsu gets send spinning back and crashes into a cliff wall behind us, which in turn causes a mini avalanche-landslide, which, in turn, traps Natsu under a pile of boulders. "Ah!" exclaims Nastu. "I can't get out!"

Now we're in trouble!

Kain stomps to me. "Ahhh!" I wail. Kain grabs my head in one hand and begins to squeeze. "I'm going to crush your skull!" chuckles Kain. "LUCY!" exclaims Natsu, furiously struggling to escape the rocks. "Run, Lucy!" he cries out desperately. Increasing pain fills my head as Kain squeezes it again.

I shake my aching head. "I won't run!" I protest. "I'll stay with you no matter what happens!" "LUUUUCY!" wails Natsu. I can feel that my head is about to give way. No. I won't abandon my friends! Just as I am about to be crushed...

I kick Kain. I didn't even control myself! Kain stumbled back and lets go of my head. We're both surprised. I turn to Natsu slowly. He smirks and shows me Mr. Cursey in his hand. Maybe I am saved! Under Natsu's control, I begin to beat up Kain again, with Happy cheering me on, Natsu wearing a sneaky grin the whole time. However, it is rather uncomfortable, as Natsu twists Mr. Cursey into rather awkward positions.

Then, Natsu's face lights up. I brace myself. He's probably had some crazy idea that will end up with me as the victim. With a smug grin, Natsu lights his other hand of fire and moves it toward Mr. Cursey. "No!" I gasp, unable to do anything. He lights Mr. Cursey's hand of fire, and, in turn, me!

"AHHHhH!" I wail, trying to get as far away from my hand as possible. Happy swoops down and grabs Mr. Cursey, using his Max Speed to fly up. I fly up as well. "AHHHH!" I wail, flailing around. Happy fly's down, and I do as well, right at Kain.

"Lucy Fire!" chants Natsu happily. I smash into Kain with the attack, defeating him. "Good job, Lucy!" congratulates Natsu, still trapped under the boulders. "I could have been killed!" I rage. Natsu and Happy keep on smiling.

(Ariana's POV)

Me, Carla, and Wendy walk in the direction of the large tree, but when walking I feel an intense, sharp pain in my leg. "Agh!" I scream, falling on to my knees. "Are you okay?!" exclaims Wendy worriedly. "Answer us!" urges Carla. "Yeah, jus-t help me up, " I stutter from pain. "Are you sure?" Wendy asks, worried. "Ye-*Wince*-ah I'm ok," I stutter, not okay. "Lets get you back to camp," Carla orders as she equips aera. "Ok but I'll use my own magic to fly up," I reply. "Angel Mizu!" My water form starts to appear but- "Agh!"- my leg started hurting again and my magic slowly started seeping away. "Oww," I glance at my leg and there sitting on my leg is a small crystal. "What's that?" Wendy asks pointing to my leg. I peer a little harder and then gasp for embedded in my leg is a magic canceling crystal that are not sold in the market. You can't pull them out without hurting yourself severely or maybe even killing yourself. "Wendy, don't touch! It will hurt you if you do. Don't even try healing it got it?!" I exclaim worriedly. "Ok," Wendy says, a little scared. "Don't worry. Please just get me to base camp," I respond. Carla says, "Ok, then. Wendy use your sky magic to fly your way up. I have to carry Ariana." "Ok," Wendy replies. We make our way to base camp.

~At Basecamp~

(Mirajane's POV)

I wonder how the others are doing? I think to myself as I doge another attack from the Rustyrose guy. He is such a psychopath, saying about how our screams make his poet's soul quiver in delight. What filth! He attacks again on me, striking me down. Levy rushes and takes me away from the combat over to the makeshift medical center.

~Timeskip 10 minutes~

Now Freed and Bickslow are our only hopes, I think to myself as Elfman and Evergreen are taken out by his hell tower. Freed transforms into his Dark Écriture: Absolute Shadow. They spar for a while, but then Rustyrose uses his infernal hell tower and send Freed and Bickslow skyrocketing. Bickslow takes off his mask and uses his Figure Eyes to control Elfman, who is lying in the infirmary. Coming from behind, Elfman takes that Rustyrose fool out. Freed sends Pantherlily out to tell the others that we beat one of the seven kin and that the base is safe.

(Erza's POV)

I run through the rain, searching for my friends. I hope Juvia will be okay, battling one of the Kin of Purgatory. However, after seeing her determination, I doubt she will lose. Eventually, I find myself near the tree, surrounding by dark, twisting roots. The rain barely reaches this place, as a thick, gloomy canopy and twisting, contorted, brown-black roots choke out the cloudy sky. A very desolate surrounding, I observe. The misty rain makes the air humid, but the rain itself is icy cold. Maybe I should go back to the base camp. It certainly seems the best option. But before I can do anything, a voice calls through the trees,

"Erza." I tense and spin around. Who could it be? The voice is unfamiliar; it isn't an ally. "Who's there?!" I demand, prepared to requip if needed. I can sense a battle in the near future.

"How pleased am I to meet the great warrior, Titania Erza!" says the voice. I look up, and there, standing on one of the twisted roots, is a member of the Seven Kin! He smiles evily. I narrow my eyes. "Fancy meeting you here," he continues. "I can't wait to see your fabled strength in person! Shall we begin our fight? Azuma of Grimoire Heart versus Titania Erza of Fairy Tail!"

Well, he asked for it. I launch myself off the gnarled root and requip into my Flame Empress Armor, slashing at him in a fiery blaze with the sword. Instantly after, without checking to see if Azuma is hit, I requip into my Black Wing Armor, and dash in, holding two axes. Azuma sidesteps and snags my foot in a brach. Then, he sticks his hands in front of him, shouting, "Bleve!" I am engulfed in a blazing explosion. I shake off the heat and pain, wrestle free from the root, and requip into my Morning Star Armor.

I stick the swords in front of me. "Photon Slicer!" The tangled forest in momentarily lit up with brilliant golden light. Azuma sees it coming and he narrows his eyes a second before it hits him in a furious explosion. I stand on the root, gripping my swords tightly.

The forest is plunged into darkness once again. I listen to the gentle patter of rain as the dust settles. Azuma still stands there, noticeably more battered. He is smiling, a smile of fierce joy. "What do you find so amusing?!" I demand, irritated.

"I've been waiting to fight someone as strong as you," he explains, still smiling. "This will be fun. I fight so I may find those who are strong. They always put up excellent battles." I requip into my Heart Kreuz armor staring at him with disgust. "I don't care how strong I am. All I need is the power to protect my friends. As long as I can do that, I don't care if I'm the weakest person in the world!"

"My magic is the Great Tree Arc, a lost magic!" declares Azuma. Yeah. I could see that. "The true power of magic is deep beneath the earth!" "Why are you here?!" I demand impatiently. Azuma explains: "The reason I'm here is to control the island's magic power! All of Tenrou's magic power is under my control! Now, watch!"

I gasp. Tenrou is scared ground! He can't defile it! If my comrades' magic power cut out while fighting Grimoire Heart, they're done for! He smiles again. "All of you friends' lives or on the line," he snickers. "Watch!"

Then, slowly, with a shaking, groaning creak, the Tenrou tree topples. It uproots many trees and vegetation, in a great flurry of leaves and branches. I watched, appalled, as the great Tenrou tree falls into the ocean with a mighty splash. "What have you done?!" I scream. Azuma smiles. "Any time, I could drain the magic power from the island. IF you can beat me, I won't drain them. Do you have the power t protect your friends, Erza?"

I glare at him. A high-stakes battle. I HAVE to win. I CAN'T lose. I will protect my friends! As long as I have something to fight for, I cannot lose! I requip into my Heaven's Wheel armor. "If my comrades lives are at stake, then I cannot lose! I will win this battle!" I declare. Azuma smirks. I spring at Azuma and use Blumenblatt. The swords flash around, glinting dully in the dim light. I spin around. I watch as lightning-fast branches block the swords whirling around Azuma.

"Folium Sica!" chants Azuma, whipping his hand in front of him. A spinning whirl of sharp-edged leaves spin toward me. I lift up my sword, attempting to block it, and wincing as some slash my wrists. As I block, Azuma then chants, "Ramus Sica!" He lunges his hand forward. The leaves recede and small, sharp sticks fly forward at me. All I can do is lift my arms in front of my face for defense. Sharp pain spears my body where the spell hits. I grit my teeth. I WILL NOT lose!

But before I can do anything, an enormous fist made from knotted, green vines flies towards me. Before I can barely register it, I am hit, and a dull flash of pain throbs through me as I fly back. Recovering my wits, I jump and dodge, rolling and twisting to evade the thick tree branches thudding down from every direction to crush me. I narrow my eyes. I must win this! I jump on one of the braches as it hits the group and use it as a leaping pad. As I shoot forward, I requip into my flight armor. Now, it is a breeze to dodge and I land several fierce blows on Azuma before he manages to crush me with another tree branch.

As I land on a root, winded, an enormous, foot shaped, gnarled root comes crashing in from above, seeking to crush me. For a moment, I dizzily think is what it is like to be a bug, before I gather my wits and requip into my Adamantine Armor in a flash. Quick as lightning, I flash the shield up and block the foot. I watch as it disintegrates. Then, several leaf blades come whizzing at me, which I also block, glad those sharp things didn't hit me. I'm cut up enough as it is!

Then, I requip into my Lightning Empress Armor and attempt to shock Azuma, but he dodges. I chase him, sending several bolts of lightning spearing down around him. As I near in, he suddenly whips around and punches me square in the face, sending me rocketing back rath painfully clean through several roots. I requip back into my Heart Kreuz Armor for more flexibility.

"You are skilled," I say, now realizing just how powerful Grimoire Heart is. Azuma nods. "You are, too," he says, smirking.

At this point, my head is throbbing, the pattering of the rain a constant background noise. My body aches all over, I am badly bruised, and I can feel blood trickling down my arms, face, legs, and feet. But I must stay strong. My comrades are depending on me! Then, I launch at Azuma as he flies at me, and we begin a brief close-range brawl. He lands several punches and kicks, bruising me more, but in return, I bruise him with my own attacks.

But as we brawl, sneaky Azuma catches me with a branch, winding me. I gasp for breath when the branch explodes. My entire body burns with heat. I ignore the burning pain and requip into my Giant's Armor. I snatch Azuma's ankle, and, using the increased throwing strength, chuck him downwards. He flies down so fast I can barely see him. He hits a root with a satisfying thud. A large root flies at me, stiking me and knocking the breath out of me. I fly back and hit another root with a not-so-satisfying thud. I recover my breath, then I get serious.

"Requip Purgatory Armor!" I exclaim. I begin to chase after him, intent on winning this battle. Azuma whips around and stikes me with a particularly hard root. I am momentarily undefended as I catch my breath. Using this time, Azuma snatches my ankle.

"TOWER BURST!" he chants. An enormous tower of flame shoots up. I am engulfed in the twisting fire. For a moment I am floating in an endless sea of fire. I stare at the fire in a daze, watching the flickering rivers of red, orange, and yellow spiral around me. I am dimly aware of searing pain as the flame scorches me. Then the spell ends and I snap back to reality.

I perch on the root, catching my breath, welcoming the wonderful cooling rain. What should I do? I wonder, out of ideas. I am battered and bruised and bloodied and burned and aching. I don't know how much longer I can keep fighting. I can barely stand! I've used almost all of my armors. For a moment, my dizzy, hazy mind flits to the Seduction Armor I bought as a joke. No that would never work! I'm embarrassed I even thought of that. Then I decide. I need to focus all my power of attack! This needs to end soon! The best defense is a good offense, right?

Then I requip into my new outfit. (Kats's note: Everybody knows the pants decorated with flames and no shirt just bandages right? It really needs a name)

"I have no need for armor anymore!" I declare, trying to stop my voice from shaking with the intense pain I feel. "Just my sword! This ends now!" I requip a sword in my hand, wicked sharp, glinting evilly in the dim light. I grip it tightly with a shaking hand. I pour all my magic into the blade. It begins to glow pink, providing some color into the dull forest. "Come at me!" urges Azuma.

I spring at him. "YAHHHH!" I scream, channeling at my hate, rage, and strength into the sword. I lift it up, prepared to deal a devastating blow. But then I stop, caught in a web of braches. "Agh!" I exclaim, struggling to escape. "This is the power I've drained from Tenrou!" exclaimed Azuma, about to cast a spell. I feel the manifestation of magic power. This spell will be a powerful one. I struggle more, but my efforts are in vain.

"TERRA CLAMARE!" hollers Azuma.

And the world in consumed in blazing ball of fire. All of the forest, the sky...the whole world is fire, for me. Dimly, I notice that this fire is brighter than before, mostly yellow and pale orange, It is surprisingly beautiful, twisting and spiraling around me in flickering, glowing rivers of light. Half of me is observing this in a sleepy fashion, while the other half is screaming in uncontrollable pain, as the scorching, burning, searing heat of the flames tear at me fiercely.

I fall to the ground, close to unconscious. As black closes in, I wonder in desolation, Have I lost? I have let my comrades down...The world blurs and my eyelids flicker lower. I let them down...everyone is doomed, because of me...

But then, a voice rings through my mind, slicing through haze and plunging my mind into shocking clarity. The voice is like a beacon, guiding back toward consciousness and victory. The voice is familiar, the voice of someone I care for dearly...

"Stay strong. Do not lose, Erza," the voice of Jellal tells me.

Those words send strength pulsing through me, shoving the crippling pain aside. My eyes open and the world shifts back into clarity. I stand up, shaking slightly. I cough and use the sword to help me stand up. I am so weak I can barely stand; every breath is an effort, and the slightest movement sends pain shooting through me. But I will not give in.

Azuma stares me in obvious shock. "I...will...protect my friends!" I exclaim, mustering my strength and chasing after him as he runs. All the branches he throws in my way I slice through like they aren't there. I keep slashing, and I almost land a blow. But once again I am trapped.

"I will not forget this excellent battle, Erza Scarlet," says Azuma. Scarlet...I remember back to when I got that name. The memory floods me with new strength and I struggle with renewed effort, but I cannot break free.

"TERRA CLAMARE!" chants Azuma.

Will this end it? This spell almost defeated me the first time. I fear I won't be able to rise again. This time, I don't see the beauty in the flames. All I can see are the flames, screaming and tearing at me, inflicting unimaginable pain. I scream and scream and scream.

This is the end, I think, crushed. I'm sorry. I've failed you, friends.

The haze of darkness descends as the fire still blazes around me. I've lost. But then I see a face, a familiar face, from a more recent time.

"Are you giving up?" asks the Natsu of my imagination. One by one, the friends I've fought so hard to protect appear around him against the backdrop of fire. Seeing them fills me with renewed determination.

"I'm sorry," I whisper. "I forgot that it's not me protecting my friends...I'm the one being protected!" My comrades give me strength. The fire pushes me toward Azuma, whose eyes widen with shock.

"The magic of the island I;m controlling," he gasped, "must be protecting Erza!"

"The strength of our guild is not in the individual!" I screech as I fly towards him, lifting my sword. "It's all of us together that matters!" I slash him, ending the fight.

Azuma falls on the ground. By now, the clouds of cleared, casting golden sunlight into the twisted forest. The light has turned the previously dull forest into a dark green glade, rich and beautiful. I can see the sunlight shifting between the trees lighting up spots on the ground below. I marvel at the sight. I won!

I turn to Azuma, and I am surprised to see small saplings growing from his body. He catches my gaze and says, "This is the side-effect of overusing my magic. I've kept my promise. I will not drain your comrades, but I cannot turn back time. The tree cannot be fixed."

"No!" I shout as the trees envelope him. "There must be a way!" But it is too late. Azuma is gone. I lift my face to the sun. I've saved my friends, even if the tree is down. I have done my part. I didn't let them down.

Feeling the warm sunlight on my face, I smile.

Gray's PoV

I am thoroughly baffled. That weird sense thing really threw me off. But it's gone now, thankfully. Now I can concentrate on following this Ultear person. I follow her into a murky swamp area. There, I see her with another Grimoire Heart member. And...is that...Juvia on the ground?

"Ultear!" exclaims the younger girl. "Merudy," acknowledges Ultear. "Hurry. We need to find Zeref and get off the island, quick! Don't tell Hades." "What about Gray Fullbuster?" asks Merudy uncertainly. Ultear laughs.

"We don't need to kill him anymore," she says smugly. "I've played him for a fool! He'll take out himself and Hades in one!" She laughs. I narrow my eyes. I was right. She was a liar. Then, Ultear's eyes stray to Juvia. "Who's this?" she asks. She steps to Juvia and pulls out a sword. "No matter. I shall dispose of her."

"No, Ultear!" wails Merudy, leaping forward with panic in her eyes. But she won't be fast enough. The sword flies down, but instead of hitting Juvia, ice shards fly everywhere.

"I got here just in time!" I say. Ultear's eyes narrow. "I knew you were I liar," I continue. "I suspected something the minute you opened your mouth!" Hate bubbles in her gaze.

"Go find Zeref and go!" orders Ultear. Merudy jumps to obey. "Juvia, stop her!" I order. Juvia snaps up and begins to crawl after Merudy, a glint in her eyes.

I turn back to Ultear, prepared to attack. She smiles. "Ice Make Lance!" I chant. To my shock, the attack just disappears. "I learned my magic to kill wizards with your type of magic," she hisses. We launch at each other, but I get severly beaten. Anything I do, she can just make is disappear.

"Flash forward!" shrieks Ultear. I attempt to block it, but my ice disappears again. I wince in pain as I get pummbled by the crystal continue to fight furiously, but I get thrown back every time. Eventully, I try hand-to-hand combat, but I still get thown back. As I hit a stone wall, the shock jolts an idea into me.

But it will be painful. Very painful.

But I have to do it. I grit my teeth, brace myself, and grip my side. Slashing myself open, I draw my own blood from the wound and freeze it. Ultear doesn't know what I'm doing. I stop myself from crying out.

"Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance!" I land the blows. She can't use her magic because my blood is a living thing.

"Impressive," pants Ultear, recovering from the attack. "But I will not use." she prepares to cast another spell. However, this time, it is not Arc of Time, but Ice Make!

"Ice Make Rosen Krone!" The attack hits. "How similar this is to Ur's magic!" I comment. Ultear's eyes flash with rage and she attacks me again. I tackle her and we tussle on the ground. "What happened to make you like this?!" I demand. "You wouldn't understand!" she hisses.

We roll over a cliff and then I am falling, falling, falling...

Ultear's eyes cloud over as she has a flashback. Falling, falling, falling...

SPLASH!

Into the water below. It is shockingly cold. Ultear continues to attack me underwater, but then she acquires a distant look. I remember that Ur is now part of the ocean, always able to watch over us. She must she saying something to Ultear.

I take the opportunity to attack. Ultear snaps back to reality. "Ice Make: Gungnir!" An enormous ice spike freezes her and hold her above the waves. I swim to the surface.

The ice shatters and I tell her what Ur had told me about her. Ultear looks distant and depressed and admits all she wanted to do was go back to a time before she hated Ur. I take her to the shore and go off to find my friends.

Lucy's PoV

It is raining again. Dark gray clouds choke the sky, rumbling menacingly with thunder. Lightning crackles in the clouds, lighting them up from the inside. Sometimes, a jagged flash of lightning flashes down fiercely and lights up sky the sky for a moment. Rain pours down, as if the sky is crying in grief over the injuries and suffering the day had brought. Everybody is at the base camp. When we got there, I had been greatly had surprised at the substantial damage that Mira had told me to be had been caused by Rustyrose, a Grimoire Heart member.

I cry in horror at the injuries. Drops of blood mix with the clear rain puddles, staining them red. There are so many injuries! It's much worse than I imagined. Grimoire Heart really did a number on us. Most dismaying of all is the tree, lying pathetically in the shallow water, leaves and branches drifting, sodden, through the waves.

I sigh, my morale seriously low. So many injuries...the tree down...and worst of all, Hades is still out there somewhere. I can see the distant form of the Grimoire Heart airship docked next to the island. Natsu walks next to me, with Happy hovering above. Natsu looks around, surveying the scene with narrowed eyes.

"I'm gonna go and take down Hades!" declares Natsu excitedly. "Whaaa?!" I wail. "Aye!" adds Happy cheerfully. "You should come too!" he suggests. "N-no way!" I stammer. But he keeps asking, and I can't say no to him, like always. "Fine!" I sniff. "I'll go." "Yay!" cheer Happy and Natsu.

"Wait a minute!" exclaims Happy. He shoots off. A minute later, he returns with Pantherlily, Wendy, and Carla. "They're coming too," says Happy, although Wendy looks a bit nervous. "Where's Gajeel?" I ask Pantherlily. "He got hurt bad in a fight with some of Grimoire Heart's other, tougher, members before they were teleported away," exclaims Pantherlily. "Ask Levy. She can tell you about it."

We set off toward the airship, tension churning inside me. Then, we hear a rustle in the bushes. Overly tense as I am, I jump and Wendy lets out a small sound of a surprise. Gray trudges out of the bushes, clutching a bloody wound at his side.

"Gray?" asks Natsu. "Where are you going?" asks Gray, grimacing. "To fight Hades," replies Natsu casually. Gray pauses for a second. "I'm coming too," decides Gray. To my surprise, Natsu doesn't protest. Personally, I think Gray isn't in any state to fight, but I can tell he's coming no matter what.

After a while, someone else comes out of the bushes. This time it is Erza. If it is possible, she's worse than everybody at base camo combined, covered with bruises and bleeding and scratched and barely strong enough to stand. Even so, a fierce light gleams in her eyes, the light that won't be extinguished no matter how much she is hurt. The light of defiance, a sign of never giving up. I admire her for it.

"We're going to take down Hades," says Natsu. Erza nods. "I'm coming," she said, her firm words leaving no room for protest. I am amazed she can keep walking. "What happened to you two?" I ask tenatively.

"I fought with Ultear," says Gray. "One of the seven kin. She..." Why is he hesitant to tell us what happened? "It wasn't what I expected," is all he says. I turn to Erza. "Azuma," she replies. "I stopped him from draining the magic, but I was unable to make him fix the tree. The fight was...difficult." From the look of her, she had almost died several times. But Erza wouldn't admit that. I smile at her.

"Did you fight?" asks Erza. "You seem to be slightly hurt." "Yeah..." I sigh, thinking of my fight with Kain. I want to forget that. My head still hurts. Happy eagerly began to relay our fight with Kain, to the others' amusement. However, Gray and Erza didn't tell us of their fights. Erza, out of pride. But I didn't know why Gray was reluctant. Well, I'll ask him later.

We're closer to the airship now. Right next to it, actually. I look up and swallow hard. We walk to the door. I cast one glance behind me at the island, the sea. Furious waves whipped up by the swirling, biting wind soar high into the hair, sending a spray of water up and around. I squint. Is it juist me, or is there a fleet of ships braving those tumultuous waves? Indeed, there are ships being tossed up and down by the water.

I squint harder. Are those sails decorated with the crest of the magic council? It is. I would know that sign anywhere. But why, why would the council be here? Is it because of Grimoire Heart...or us? I shove the disturbing thought to the back of my mind. I need to concentrate on the task at hand. However, it still lingers in the back of the mind.

We walk into the airship. I wonder if I will ever come out. I shake the thought from my mind. No room for thoughts like that. We WILL win. I have to believe that. The Exceeds break off to prevent the ship from taking off, but Wendy casts Troia on Natsu just in case. We climb up, up, up, and Natsu reaches the top first. I look through us. Most of us are bloodied and battered, and in no condition to fight, but I know each and every one of us will fight to the very end.

The door swings open and we enter the main chamber of the airship.

And there, at the other end of the room, stands Hades, smirking.

Natsu starts off immediately, shooting a blazing fireball at Hades, shouting, "Feel the power of Fairy Tail!" Hades casually blocks the attack with his hands. He looks nonchalant, bored, even. Then, that expression disappears when Gray and Erza, in her Black Wing Armor, show up right in from of him. They both attack, Erza with a powerful sword slash so fast I can barely see that, and Gray with a sword of ice.

I need to contribute! I summon Taurus, sending hi running at Hades, while Wendy cats support magic on all of us. Feeling the increased strength flood through me, I mentally thank Wendy. Erza and Gray press on for the attack, but Hades gets his game on and dodges, eyes narrowed. Recognizing worthy opponents, perhaps? This was the man who had defeated the master. We mustn't underestimate him.

Or overestimate, says a small voice in my mind. I shake my head and pull myself back to reality. Hades has created a glowing, magical chain the shines white and whips toward Erza. It catches her, and she is yanked to the side, crashing into Gray quite violently. They both gasp.

Natsu leaps in again while Hades is distracted. "Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" The attack hits, but Hades shakes it off and catches Natsu with his magical chain. However, before Hades can do anything, Erza quickly jumps in and cuts the chain. "Ice Make Hammer!" shouts Gray. Instead of attacking Hades, the spell is meant to propel Natsu forward.

"Sky Dragon Roar!" exclaims Wendy at the same time I summon Scorpio, who uses Sand Buster. The spells combine into a unison raid. I watch as the swirling cyclone of wind and sand surrounds Natsu, who is still rushing at Hades, propelled by Gray's attack. "Fure Dragon Sword Horn!" exclaims Natsu, crashing into Hades, sending him flying back. Hades smashes into the wall.

We all stand there, panting. Hades is tough, even against some of Fairy Tail's best-not me, of course. "It was a mistake to fight me, a grave mistake," Hades says through the dust that has been thrown up by the attack. We squint into it. He SOUNDS okay. I juts hope the rest of him isn't. "The mistakes people make are eventually labeled as experience. But with a true mistake, there will be no experience to be gained. Because the mistake you made taking me as your opponent will leave you with no future," says Hades darkly. I shudder.

The dust clears, and there stands Hades, unharmed. We all gasp. "Do you feel that?" asks Erza. Natsu nods. "Yeah," he says grimly. "His magic power has gone up." Up? How is that possible? Hades lifts his hands. We all brace ourselves.

"Katsu!" shouts Hades,

Wendy disappears.

"Wendy!" we cry as her clothes drift to the floor. "What did you do?!" demands Gray angrily. We stare at the spot with horror. Did Hades...kill Wendy? Hades looks smug. "She's gone!" exclaims Natsu in disbelief. We stare at her clothes, sad and Wendy-less. Then, we hear a voice from above. "Sorry!"

I slowly titlt my head up, and does the others. And there, on the ceiling, is Horologium. "Horologium!" I exclaim, nearly crying with relief. The relief is almost tangible. "In Automatic Danger Response mode, I sensed the danger of the spell and saved Wendy just in time," explains Horologium. Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a minute. "What about all the times I was in trouble?!" I snap.

"This danger is higher than all previous circumstances," replies Horologium. "Take caution, for I am at my limit and will be unable to protect you again." "Why didya leave her clothes behind?" asks Natsu. "I only had time to save Wendy," replied Horlogium. "Then she's..." says Erza.

I'm pretty sure poor Wendy was freaking out. Horologium gave her new clothes and left. "I'm so glad you're okay, Wendy!" I say. She nods. "Me too!"

"I am impressed with Makarov's children," says Hades. "You know gramps?!" demands Natsu. "Yes, I do," says Hades. "For I was the one who appointed him master." We gasp. Surely Hades couldn't be..."I was the second master of Fairy Tail," says Hades. "Matser Precht." No! I stumble back a few steps. Impossible. The master of Grimoire Heart, the former master of Fairy Tail?! He must be old...

Everyone else looks similarly shocked. "As if, liar!" snarls Natsu, charging at Hades. "I am not lying," says Hades coldly. "Amaterasu!" Natsu is engulfed by the explosion. Then, Hades whips around and uses Amaterasu on Gray and Wendy, Mades whips around. His gaze falls on me. Uh-oh. A chain whips out and binds me to Erza. "Amaterasu!" chants Hades again. Uh-oh.

The explosion sends a shock thrugh me, and I have to close my eyes because it is so bright. "Owww..."I moan. The dust clears, and Erza stands up, looking even angrier than before. Again, uh-oh...for the enemy. Natsu jumps forward for the attack, but Hades shoots magical bullets at him. Natsu lets out a shotu of pain and falls. Hades preceeds to attack each of us. Sharp pain stabs through me.

We lie on the ground. Have we been defeated? Hades laughs. "How weak!" snorts Hades. "Your journey ends here and now," says Hades, walking up to Natsu. "Letting Makarov run the guild was a mistake. He's changed it." "Nothing is wrong with change!" protests Natsu as Hades steps on him. "If you don't have the courage to change things, then you should die!" Hades eyes narrow.

He points a hand a Natsu and begins to shoot him with the magic bullets again. And again. And again. And again. "Stop!" I cry. We all cry for Hades to stop, for Natsu cannot take much more. Natsu grits his teeth and shuts his eyes tight, looking determined. "No!" I cry, close to tears.

We're all wailing, but Hades just keeps shooting Natsu over and over again, even though Natsu is far from fighting back. Natsu is past being able to cry out...past being able to do anything, actually. And the worst part is we can't do anything about it.

And Hades is just about to kill Natsu...

But then, a jagged bolt of lightning shoots from above and strikes Hades's shooting arm. The room is temporarily illuminate din a blinding flash of light, and then all falls dark again. But for lightning to stirke in here, hitting Hades, saving Natsu at that exact moment without hurting him, in a one in a million chance. It wasn't natural; our luck's been rotten today.

But I only know once person who uses lightning magic...

And that person is...

Laxus. He stands in front of Hades, eyes narrowed, lighting flickering around him dangerously. Everyone around stares in shock as Natsu shakily looks up and smiles weakly. "What?!"splutters Hades as Laxus headbutts him,

Everyone is in a state of shock and pleasure. "Who're you?!" demands Hades furiously, his face a mask of disbelief. "I'm the old man's grandson, Laxus!" proclaims Laxus. "You're related to Makarov?!" splutters Hades.

"You guys are battered up," sniffs Laxus to us. Natsu opens his mouth, looking angrily, but Laxus continues. "I came to the island to visit some graves." He turns back to Hades. "But looks like I'll have to take care of you, first," says Laxus disdainfully. Laxus charges in and lands a solid kick, then punches Hades with lightning, an attack that sends Hades flying back.

"Lighting Dragon Roar!" howls Laxus. Lightning spirals at Hades, but it misses. Hades shoots a chain at Laxus, but he misses as well. Suddenly, Hades whips a hand and sends Laxus flying back. An invisible spell? We're all watching with wide eyes, even Natsu, who seems to be better now. Then, Hades begins whipping his hand in front of him so fast I can barely track it. Magic letters appear at his fingers. "Bomb Formula!" chants Hades.

Everything is engulfed by a huge explosion. I cough as the dust clears. Laxus is definitely more battered, but he is still standing. Laxus attacks again with lighting. He really IS strong. Even Erza looks impressed. Then, Laxus stumbles. Not good! I remember the massive explosion. So it DID hurt him...

"You are strong," says Laxus. "I've got a long way to go." Is he giving up?! Everyone else seems similarly alarmed. Hades points a hand at Laxus. "Explosion Bullet!" chants Hades. A magic bullet shoots at Laxus. "Natsu!" shouts Laxus as the attack nears. Natsu looks up shakily. "Take my power!" shouts Laxus, shooting a bolt of lightning right at Natsu as the attack hits. The bullet explodes.

"What did he just do?!" I exclaim. "Huh?" gasps Erza. "What?!" splutters Gray. "Why?" asks Natsu, standing up. Some part of my crumbles in relief that Natsu can stand after Hades torturing him. "You have a better chance than me," continues Natsu. That's a big step for Natsu, admitting Laxus is stroner. Another part of me is impressed.

"It's not about strength," replies Laxus, having endured the explosion. "It's about who got hurt here. An actual member of Fairy Tail should return the pain to Hades." All fired up once again, Natsu turns toward Hades, eyes narrowed, anger in his gaze. Laxus falls to the ground, unconscious. Everyone on the ground is still thoroughly shocked about what Laxus did.

Natsu launches at Hades, and begins by landing a flurry of fire punches on him. Then, Natsu kicks Hades. But then, after the kick, lightning crackles and hits Hades as well. "Huh?!" we all gasp. "You've hurt my friends!" roars Natsu. He sets his hand on fire, and I watch on in amazement as lightning flickers around the fire. Lighting and fire; a dangerous fire.

Natsu launches in with lightning-fire punches, sending Hades flying back. Natsu sends a lightning-fire blast at Hades, the result of which an explosion. I peer through the dust, unwilling tp miss a single second of this. Hades jumps up, chaining Natsu's hands together. Natsu doesn't falter and immediately snaps the chain. Then, he sucks in breath.

I cover my head with my hands.

"LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON ROAR!" hollers Natsu. A furious, blazing, crackling cyclone of fire wreathed by lightning erupts out and hits Hades, then continues on and blazes right through the island. That is a destructive spell.

The somke clears, and we all stumble upright. Hades lies on the ground, defeated. Natsu grins. He begins to walk shakily back to us, but stumbles and almost falls into a hole. I dart forward and catch him. "Thanks," says Natsu. "I'm all out of magic power now." Indeed, he does look very badly battered. Worse than all of us. "It's over," I sigh, relieved.

Ever-kind Wendy stumbles over to help heal Natsu. We all linger, murmuring congratulations and expressing our relief that it's all over. Then, I hear something. We all whip around, and watch, with wide, horrified eyes, as Hades stands up, unscathed. "That was impressive," says Hades. "Nobody had ever put up that good a fight." Hades brushes the dust of his clothes. "However, I shall finish you now for simplicity. My thanks for such good entertainment."

"No..." whispers Wendy. "It can't be!" gasps Erza. "How is he still standing?!" gasps Gray. "Would you like to see something remarkable?" asks Hads as he reaches for his eyepatch, eyes closed. Slowly, he takes it off. Then, we sense it. Immense waves of magic power surge like waves frm him, ferocious and powerful. "How does he have that much power left?" gasps Erza. Hades opens his eyes, revealing the covered eye to be a ghastly blood-red.

"This is the end," says Hades coldly, staring us down. Natsu jumps up, but stumbles and falls again, weak from his near-death and previous fights. Natsu keeps trying to get up, but his efforts are in vain. Hades begins to speak. "The world will change tonight after Zeref awakens. I will obtain the One Magic! You cannot find the abyss of magic for you lack the determination and resolve. See the fear of magic close to the abyss!" exclaims Hades. He lifts his hand, and the waves of magic power increase.

Then, the rubble begins to shake. And then, glowing creatures, a pale indigo, laced with shots of crimson, rise from the rubble, flashing wicked, dagger-like teeth, growling. It is terrifying. He can create monsters from rubble? Is that possible? I shiver and shake, as do the others, terrified at Hades's great power.

Then, Natsu looks right up, shaking not because of fear, but because of the effort of moving. "Fear," says Natsu quietly, his eyes cloudy, the sign of a flashback. "fear isn't evil," declares Natsu, his voice gaining strength. "It lets us learn our weaknesses, which can make us grow stronger!" His words send strength through me, and I am secretly impressed.

"We have to fight! I will not give up!" exclaims, standing up shakily. Moved, we join him. We run forward, even though every step is pained, especially for Natsu, probably. Hades looks on flatly, and sends the etheral monsters charging at us. Natsu stumbles, and I know he's in worse condition than the rest of us. I fall behind to help and we charge on.

"The sun must always set!" exclaims Hades, angry now. An explosion devours everything in sight. The dust clears, and I am relieved to see while the main hold of the airship is beyond repair, everyone seems to be fine. I look up just in tme to see Natsu launch forward and punch Hades. Hades's eyes flash with shock. Natsu punches again.

"Someone must have destroyed the Devil's Heart!" gasps Hades. I have no idea what 'heart' this is, but I bet the Exceeds succeeded in their job. Natsu proceeds to continue beating up Hades, his eyes narrowed in anger.

Then, I realize something has changed. "Our magic power is back!" I gasp. Erza looks around. "But what-?" Then we see it. The Tenrou tree, rising above the island, very much alive and intact. "It's okay!" exclaims Wendy in glee. "But who?" wonders Erza. Gray's eyes widen. "It couldn't be..." he mutters, too quiet for anyone else to hear-except me, standing close enough to hear.

With our magic power back, Natsu readies to attack again, launching at Hades, armed wth lightning and fire. Then, Laxus shows up again, then yells at us to start fighting too. I fish through my keys and grab my latest one: Capricorn. Wendy uses Sky Dragon Wing Attack, and Gray uses an ice sword, while Erza attacks in her Heaven's Wheel Armor.

Natsu steps forward. "Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade!" The darkness is sliced through with a flash of ferocious light. Heat spreads over the ship, and then the light dims once again. Hades falls, defeated. Natsu howls in victory, declaring Fairy Tail's victory to the sky.

Just then, the sun rises in a brilliant display of shining gold light, announcing a new day and the end of the battle. Finally, it is over. I revel in the beautiful light, and then glance over at Natsu. There's something off about him. I squint harder. Severely injured...not new...clothes in tatters...seen it...looking rather smug...anything else? Then it clicks. Ah, yes! His scarf is missing.

It must have been gone for a while now. I wonder for how long. Glancing around, I search for it. The scarf is white. Surely it'll stand out in this gloomy rubble. And I see it, drifting with the breeze, wafting right over the edge of a cliff. With a start, I scramble over and reeeeach out to grab it. I teeter over the edge for a second with a squeal, then rock back, grasping the scarf.

Did I really just risk my life for a SCARF? Well, Natsu's scarf. I stop myself from making excuses. Slightly embarrassed, I set off to give it to him. Erza requips into her Heart Kreuz Armor and says triumphantly, "We won"! I stumble over to Natsu. "You dropped this," I tell him. "Oh, thanks, Lucy," he replies, taking his scarf. Almost as soon as he takes it, the Exceeds come running in being chased by some minor members of Grimorie Heart. Happy cries, "Natsu, help me!" Oh no we are all out of magical power! I freak out in my head, but as if hearing my internal plea, the rest of the base camp group show up, including Maya! The members of Grimoire Heart get scared, see that Hades had been defeated. and they run away.

(Observer's POV)

The Fairy Tail members rejoice and celebrate their victory. Makarov has a short conversation with Hades, then follows after his "Children." They get back to camp and start relaxing. Juvia returns saying she failed to chase Zeref, then insisting that Gray spank her, much to Gray's horror.

~At the Grimore Heart battleship~

Zeref suddenly enters the ship and starts, blaming Hades and his Guild members for the use of Acnologia. Then he predicts the end of the current era. An excited Hades orders two of the remaining kin to fetch Zeref's keys. Zeref smirks. "Unnecessary. Those keys are worthless. Simply a rumor spread by wistful thinking. A rumor you believed and killed countless people due to it. You see, I've was never alseep. I've been awake this whole time."

Hades and the kin gasp. Then, Zeref explains his rather complicated history to them. "You are the ones who caused me to summon Acnologia," finished Zeref bitterly. "You will be punished."

His red eyes gleamed. There was a flash, and then nothing.

Hades was gone.

~In a small boat just far enough the cost of Tenrou island~

"Ultear, did you truly destroy my hometown?" Merudy asks Ultear sadly. "Yes," Ultear confirms, looking down regretfully. Merudy's eyes widen in shock and anger, but before she can say a word, a gleaming sword appears in front of her.

A sword impaled right through Ultear.

"Ul!" cries Merudy. Ultear looks at her with a faint smile. "Now you won't have to kill. Go find your happiness, Merudy." As if in slow motion, Ultear slowly falls out of the boat and sinks in the water with barely a ripple.

"Ul!" wails Merudy again, tears in her eyes. Ultear drifts closer to the bottom, her eyes closed. Then, a hand grabs hers. Ultears eyes snap open to discover Merudy paddling up, gripping Ultear's hands. Then, Ultear saw the sensory link. She felt my regrets...

"I forgive you, Ul!" splutters Merudy as they resurface. "You were like a mother to me! That's all that matters! Please, stay alive, so we can be together!" She hugs Ultear, who also begins to cry.

~Back to the FT members~

"Natsu, Happy I need help with something!" Lucy calls to Natsu and Happy while they are fishing with Gildarts. "Not right now, we're busy!" they complain. "No! I need your help right now," Lucy yells in their ears "Cana has something she would like to tell you," Lucy tells Gildarts while she drags Natsu and Happy into the nearby bushes.

"What do you need?" Gildarts asks Cana. Cana looks down awkwardly. Lucy gestures for her to go from the bushes. Natsu and Happy grumble mutinously. "Why are we watching them?" asks Natsu quietly. "Shhh just watch," snaps Lucy.

Cana looks up. "I came to Fairy Tail about twelve years ago when my mother died. In her will, she said that my father was still alive. She said his name was Gildarts." There was an awkward silence.

"WHAAAAAAA?!" splutters Gildarts, collapsing on the ground, clutching his head in disbelief. "Whaaaa?!" gasp Natsu and Happy mutedly, eyes practically popping out of their heads. They looks at Lucy, then to Cana, then to Gildarts. "Y-you knew?" asks Happy. "Yep!" Lucy replies smugly.

Gildarts starts rapidly listing all the women he has been with. Which was a lot. Cana turns having said what she wanted to say, a little bit annoyed. However Gildarts has another idea. He comes up behind her and hugs her, and he explains, " Your mother Corneila was the only women I loved, and married. She left me eighteen years ago stating I worked too much, but I never knew she had a kid.

While they stand in each others arms Lucy, Happy, and Natsu watch from afar. I wonder how he is doing? Lucy thinks to herself, imagining her father. Maybe I should visit him after we get back.

~Elsewhere~

Zeref looks at the sky. I'm sorry this had to happen, he thinks watching as a black dragon approaches Tenrou Island. This is the end of an era. Slowly, an enormous, truly monstrous creature, bigger than two guild halls put together, emerged from the clouds. The scales were a shining, death black, reflecting the sunlight darkly, laced with patterns of electric blue. It cast a dark shadow onto the sparkling water below.

A long, muscular tail, built for crushing. Gigantic bat-like wings. Jagged claws like deadly swords. Gleaming white teeth like daggers. Glittering, dark, soulless eyes without pupils. The very embodiment of dark and death. A ruthless killer.

This was Acnologia.

~Camp of the Faires~

"What's that?" Mirajane asks, feeling a ominous presence. A loud cry reaches the Fairy Tail members' ear's. A roar filled with malice and bloodlust. Acnologia approaches, a dark shadow in the sky. The creature lands on the ground in an explosion of dust. Eyeing the Fairy Tail members disdainfully, it roars again, shaking the very ground with the force. Everyone is scattered. When the dust clears, they gasp.

The entire forest is obliterated.

Makarov steps forward, using his magic to grow to Acnologia's size. He turns around. "RUUUUN!" The wizards protest, but continuing is struggle, Makarov orders them to run again. "I SAID RUN!" The Fairy Tail members start running to the boat in tears as Makarov continues to battle Acnologia. Acnologia knocks him down, injuring him, digging in its claws with a savage satisfaction.. Makarov believes it would have been his end until, suddenly, the Fairy Tail mages, led by Natsu, arrive and start attacking.

They batter Acnologia desperately as Makarov shrinks down to normal size. Then, they all rally with a massive together attack, ending with the triple roars from the dragon slayers. The big snowball of magic power rockets toward Acnologia, and explodes. Everyone watches, holding their breath, waiting for the dust to clear.

Suddenly, Gildarts speaks up. "He isn't using his full power. Compared to when he fought me, he's just playing with us!"

Everyone gasps as Acnologia rises from the dust, unscathed. "No!" cried someone. Hovering above the island like a demon of darkness, Acnologia drew in breath. "He's gonna use a breath attack!" someone shouts. The Fairy Tail members glanced at each other.

"Let's all hold hands and save our magic power with each other for defense!" exclaims Levy. "I'll try to defend, by myself..." Ariana starts. "No time!" Maya exclaims. They group into a rough circle, and holding hands, glare up at Acnologia in defiance, mentally daring it to do its worst.

Finished preparing, Acnologia releases its attack. A great white beam of light teeming with magic energy and as much malic as its caster tore down at the island, seeking only to kill, kill, kill.

The beam strikes the island.

Everything lights up.

And it ends.

A great crater, filling with crystal blue water, is all that remains.

Tenrou is gone.

Fairy Tail is gone.

And so the story ends.

~End of Chapter~

Angel: Well that was suspenseful...

Kats: Excuse me I think I deserve a thank you for trying my hardest to make this MORE suspenseful and interesting! *grrrrr*

Angel: Well ok then Thanks a bunch!

Kats: YOU wanted to copy word-for-word wherever you get those summaries and trust me to edit it to be for exciting! *grrrrr*

Angel: uhhh. no I didn't...*subject change* Hey Romeo you want something?

Romeo: Where are all the others that you usually yell at?!

Kats: We yell at?! *can't deny* uhhhh

Romeo: Where areeeee they, they help you with the conversations!

Angel: They're not here because they're trapped in the Fairy Sphere, Romeo

Kats: Its for the effect so they won't show up

Angel: Don't worry they'll be back

Romeo: You Sure

Angel: Maybe [There will be more chapters]

Kats: If you've actually seen/read the arc you know what happens...but, this is where we get into the original stuff and not just trudging through Tenrou arc!

Angel: Yeah don't judge us

Kats: Yeah writing all that was a pain...*ugh I did a horrible job*

Angel: Now for the Chapter Four spoiler...

"Who are you?" Macao asks. "We are Team Elemental" the cloaked figures reply. "Ok" Macao stutters "Why are you here"? "To see the princesses" the supposed leader replies. "Ok, Who are the princesses" Macao asks? "Their names are..." the leader starts, but stops. "Who" Macao asks again? "Classified" the leader answers. Macao sighs.

Angel: Hope you look forward to the next chapter remember to fav. review and follow few words about the cloaked figures (Prologue, Appearance, Angel) Bye :)

Kats: Ermmm Angel choose what tense you want...you started in past tense then switched to present...I fixed it, though *heh*

Angel: ...


	5. The Rise of Skyfall

Angel: Hi we are back with BKS Chapter 4

Kats: Yay finally I hated writing Chapter 3

Angel: :D

Romeo: When are they coming back?

Kats: Soon

Romeo: Wheeeeeen?!

Angel: Soon!

Romeo: Tell me when!

Kats: Soon! *ugh*

Romeo: When when?

Angel: Soon, okay?! *grrrrr*

Romeo: Come on tell meeee!

Kats: THIS CHAPTER YOU INSIGNIFIGANT, MINOR CHARACTER BRAT! *gah!*

Romeo: *meep* Y-yes, Kats-kyo (wait minor character?!)

Angel: Nicely handled K-chan! Lady Sky DISCLAIMER!

Lady Sky: Fine Angel + Kats are too incoherent to own Fairy Tail so Hiro Mashima owns it

Kats: Whoa whoa wait excuse me?!

Lady Sky: heh

Kats: Go eat an apple

Lady Sky: Gah!

Kats: …...be prepared for a backstory, 'kay?

Chapter Four

The Rise of Skyfall

( Observer's POV)

~A Year Later~

"Dad, why haven't we found Tenrou island yet?" Romeo asks. "I don't know, son," Macao replies, "but we are trying our best." The door slams open with a startling bang.

"Hello, Fairy Tail," A strange hooded figure calls from the doorway behind four other cloaked figures.

"Who are you?!" Macao demands. "We are Team Elemental," the cloaked figures reply in perfect sync. "Ok then," Macao stutters "Why are you here?" "To see the princesses," the supposed leader replies cryptically. "Ok, who are the princesses?" Macao asks curiously. "Their names are..." the leader starts, but stops. "Who?" Macao asks again. "Classified," the leader finally answers. Macao sighs.

"Then are you here for any other reasons?" Macao asks, looking impatient. "Yes, to become members of Fairy Tail," A smaller cloaked figure answers."May we at least see your faces before allowing you to become a member of Fairy Tail?" Macao asks. "We'd prefer not to," the leader answers.

"Ok," Macao says, looking a tiny bit reluctant. "Where would you like your stamps?" "Here," the leader says pointing to his/her leg. The others follow suit. Macao stamps them in green, blue, brown, red, and golden. "We have to go now, but we will be back this time tomorrow to get jobs," the leader says. Then, the figures turn and leave as sudden as they arrived."Who do you think they really are?" Romeo asks Macao. "No clue, son, but we need to observe them a little more," he replies.

~To the strange cloaked figures~

"I can finally breathe," Lady Sky says, pulling off her cloak. "For ONCE I agree with you," Water Lord sighs. "I hate being so mysterious and cryptic." She shakes her head and pulls of her cloak too.

"Star Captain, sir?" ventures Ground Break, looking worried. "What is it, Ground Breaker?" asks Star Captain, not really listening, "Well..." starts Ground Breaker."What?" snaps Star Captain. "It's the princesses," confesses Ground Breaker. "I didn't see them anywhere!"

"They weren't there?!" gasps Fire Wiz. Ground Breaker shook her head. "All of them were gone. Not a single one! Not even the guards!" However, Lady Sky, Water Lord, and Star Captain appeared calm. "Sir?" asks Fire Wiz.

"Don't worry," soothes Star Captain. "I hear word that all of the princesses are on...uh..." "Tenrou Island," interjects Water Lord. "Right! Tenrou," says Star Captain. "Anyway, they went to Tenrou with the strongest members of Fairy Tail for R-Class exams, or something."

"S-Class," grumbles Water Lord, taking over the explanation. "They'll be back soon, I think. They'll be safe until then, with all of the strong members of Fairy Tail will them." Ground Breaker and Fire Wiz look relieved.

"Lets get a house!" Star Captain exclaims "Split up. We'll meet here in 20 minutes with our suggestions for our new house." Team Elemental splits up to check the town.

(Angel's Note: Remember them from the prologue?!)

(Kats's Note: Check back if you don't remember)

~Four Years Later~

(As in four years later after THAT timeskip...)

~At the Guild Hall~

It's been five years since the main members of Fairy Tail had disappeared. Team Elemental are out on a job. "*Sigh* Where are you, Natsu?" Romeo asks the sky outside the guild hall, voice full of sadness. Of course, the sky doesn't answer his plea, so he looks at the guild hall and shakes his head in disappointment. Romeo trudges into the guild hall.

*Crash Bang Boom* echoes through Magnolia. The members of Fairy Tail rush to find out what happened. There is Ichiya face first into the road in front of the guild hall. "Ichiya of Blue Pegasus," some of the guild members murmur, edging away from him. "You have news for us, Ichiya?" Macao asks, his voice and face full of cautious hope. "Yes, indeed I do!" Ichiya says cheerfully *sparkle* (Angel's Note: Let's just say there's sparkles around him whenever he speaks...) " Yes, what is it then?" Macao asks impatiently. "We found it!" Ichiya exclaims. *sparkle* "Tenrou Island?" Macao asks in disbelief. "Yes we have found it!" Ichiya confirms with an extra sparkle.

"Really?!" Macao exclaims, wide eyed with a desperate hope. Could, after five whole years of nothing, the missing members really be found? "Let us take a ship there!" He shoves the grim thought, born from seven years of false hopes, from his head.

What if we find the island, but not the missing members?

~A few hours later~

"The breeze stopped!" Bisca exclaimed looking towards the sky. The boat floated stilly, no waves or wind to stir it. "Look!" exclaimed Jet. Everyone squinted and stared. There, standing on the water, was a young girl with long blond hair and green eyes. She stared at the boat, smiling softly.

"What?!" exclaimed Jet. "How's the possible?!" The girl turned around and walked away toward an island.

An island with a particularly large tree...

"It's Tenrou Island!" exclaimed Droy. "They found it *munch*!" They all cheered in glee. "Follow that girl!" shouted Jet. They steered the boat to follow the girl. Once they docked it, they rushed to follow the girl. Eventually, they emerged into a sunlit clearing where somebody's motionless body lay. Full of anxiety, they approached it.

Natsu's PoV

I am laying on the ground, rubble piled on top of me. How did I get here? What happened? And why am I covered with rocks? My mind is still half-asleep, and I think I may pass out again when I hear muffled shouts. Something about their voices seem familiar...

I hear their footsteps come next to me, but I still don't care, trying to gather my memory.

Acnologia.

"IF YOU GUYS HAVE DONE ANYTHIGN WITH HAPPY OR LUCY YOU'RE GONNA REGRET IT!" I holler, punching the person next to me clear across the forest clearing. I look down at my fist. "Huh," I comment. "Whatever I punched was really heavy."

I look up at the person I punched, who is slowly getting up and grumbling in pain. He looks like a really, really overweight dude with...Droy's face? Huh? I look at his companions. "WHAAAAAAAAA?!"

*Lots of explaining later*

"Oh that makes a little sense!" Natsu exclaimed "Wait where's Lucy?" "Uhhhhhhhhhh, I'm not sure!" an older looking Jet exclaimed. "*Gasp* There's that girl!" Bisca exclaimed "Follow her!" Jet ran at his high speed to catch her.

~The Guild Hall~

Everyone mopes around the guild hall, wallowing in their own pathetic misery at being the worst guild in Fiore. Someone had accidentally knocked over Reedus's pictures of the missing members, casting the guild into one of its sad slumps.

They posses a certain cautious hope that the news from Tenrou island is true, but by now, there have been so many false alarms, everyone is practically hopeless. Nobody really believes anymore that the Tenrou team will return.

Then, Romeo jumps up, intense shock in his eyes that makes everyone turn to the entrance.

There stands the missing Fairy Tail members.

"We're back!" Natsu says with a cheeky smile.

~Somewhere Else~

*Sigh* "That was harder than I thought it would be," Lady Sky proclaimed, glancing smugly at Water Lord. "What?!" Water Lord asked, noticing Lady Sky's gaze. "Nothing," Lady Sky mutters, annoyed. "SKY!" Water Lord yelled. "WATER!" Lady Sky yelled back. "Ladies, do I have to bring the apples?" Star Lord asked, looking irritated. "NO!" Lady Sky screamed. "Heh, apples, apples they all fall down!" Water Lord sung mockingly. "It's on!" Lady Sky cried. "Totally!" Water Lord exclaimed, her eyes lighting up with the joy of a fight.

"Girls, STOP!" Star Lord demanded, loosing his temper.

"NO, I'M NOT A GIRL!" they both screamed. "Then what are you?" Star Lord snorted quietly, looking exasperated. "There they go again," Fire Wiz muttered under her breath. "We have to stop them!" Ground Breaker exclaimed. "Nope, it's just getting good," Fire Wiz stated, sitting on a nearby stump.

"I guess I'll do it then, Lazy," Ground Breaker said, sighing and walking toward the trio. "Wait, not yet; its just getting good!" Fire Wiz called, causing Ground Breaker to look back. "Nope, I'm stopping them!" Ground Breaker exclaimed.

Ground Breaker grabbed Lady Sky's head in her right hand and Water Lord's head in the other. Star Captain smirked. "Stop! you don't want us to look bad in front of the princesses, now do you!? Then start practicing right now and let us depart this instant. So we can arrive on time!" Ground Breaker angrily huffed, exasperated.

"Ok, MOM," Lady Sky and Water Lord said, acting like children. "Now lets get going," Ground Breaker said.

A Hour Later...

"We're back!" Lady Sky exclaimed, running into the guild hall. "You don't need to be so loud," scowled Water Lord. "What!? Already!?" Macao and Wakaba exclaimed. "Who are you?" most of the five year absent people yelled (Mostly Natsu, Gray, and Maya). "Princess Lucy!" Ground Breaker hollered, rushing to embrace her. "Maya, long time no see!" Fire Wiz said, casually walking over to her. "Juvi-chan, how's it going?" Star Captain said, rushing over to embrace her. "Wendy-chan, my how you've grown!" Lady Sky said, picking her up. "Ari-chan, what's up?!" Water Lord asked, approaching Ariana.

All of the guild members who knew Team Elemental looked on in shock. After so many years of protective secrecy-they didn't even know Team Elemental's real names-here they were, acting to causal and familiar towards people they had never met. Lucy, Juvia, Wendy, and Ariana appeared similarly baffled.

"Uhhh... Who are you?" Ariana asked Water Lord, looking thoroughly puzzled. "Huh?!" spluttered Wendy. Maya tilted her head in confusion. Juvia reeled back, casting a terrified glance at Gray. "Ahhh, Natsu, save me! I don't know this stranger!" Lucy freaked out. "You forgot about meeeeeeeee! Maya!" Fire Wiz stated, freaking out.

Water Lord shook her head. "Gosh, I'm sorry!" Everyone eyed her, confused. "I totally forgot!" continued Water Lord. "Forgot what?" asked Ariana suspiciously.

"We erased your memories!" exclaimed Water Lord. "WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Maya yelled. "Erased you memories!" repeated Water Lord, shooting Maya an irritated glance. "Wahhhhhhhh! How much did I forget?! Just how much!" Maya freaked out.

"The first six years of your life," Water Lord calmly stated. "Nothing more than that, though."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SIX YEARS?!"

"Six years," confirmed Water Lord, clutching her hands over her ears.

Maya then proceeded to fall onto her hands in defeat as she murmured, "Six years-that's a long long time, so Arch never existed..." Behind her, Ariana let out of a cry of horror. "Arch was fake?!" she wailed. "But-"

"No!" interrupted Water Lord irritably; she was obviously annoyed. "Listen to me, will you?"

"WHY! You already ruined my childhood!" Maya complained. "BECAUSE YOU NEED TO HEAR WHAT I AM GOING TO SAY!" Water Lord exclaimed in a rage.

"Then tell us!" snapped Ariana.

"Ok, ok!" sighed Star Captain. "This is the secret of Team Elemental..."

~Elsewhere~

One lone man was lying on the mountain side. Inches from his feet, the ground dropped down, down, down into a gaping chasm the stretched all the way to the next mountaintop, countless miles away, partly shrouded by clouds and mist. The fierce wind screeched and tore at the mountainside, sending down showers of gravel over the man and into the abyss before him.

Yet the man did not show any notice of the wild surroundings. He sat there, unflinching at the gales, unblinking as pebbles rained down upon his head, almost as if we was unaware of the wind dangerously pushing him in the direction of the chasm.

He wore a dark, long cape over black clothes, complete with sturdy black boots. His eyes were dark, so dark, their murky depths inconceivable. Whether great secrets or nothing dwelled behind those dark eyes, even the most perceiving person would not be able to see anything stir in his dark, seemingly lifeless eyes. He gazed at the endless blue sky with those soulless eyes, with an emotionless stare so rawly intense that it was almost as if the man was trying to stare the sky down.

He gazed at that painfully perfect sky, willing for it to crumble and fall, and let out a sigh as he reminisced the past.

~FLASHBACK~

"No! Mommy?! Daddy?!" a small boy around the age of four cried watching as his beloved "parents" were impaled through the gut by what the boy suspected were angels. They looked like angels, indeed, with white robes and feathered wings upon a human. But that sick look of twisted delight on their faces wasn't like any angel at all.

"You'll pay, you will all pay!" the young boy screamed to the sky as his parents bled out, their eyes and mouths wide with shock and pain and horror. Their scarlet blood dripped to the ground, in front of the boy, staining the soil red with the lifeblood of his parents.

And in their last second of life, his parents faces slowly turned from horrified to angry. So incredibly furious, that the young boy felt their disbelieving rage course through him just by gazing into their eyes.

"Avenge us, son!" his father cried as he let out his dying breath. And then, with a last choked gurgle, his head tilted back, and the boy's father died. He breathing stopped, the anger in his eyes faded. He was really and truly gone.

Looking at his parents, their glazed, lifeless eyes, their limp bodies, still impaled by the spears, their blood still dripping slowly to the ground in front of the boy, he thought he was going to be sick, overwhelmed with horror and disgust. But then he gazed at the wicked smiles on the angels' faces, and the horror slowly turned into a burning, fierce rage, a rage greater than anything he had every felt before.

"I will!" the boy cried to the sky, home of the angels. "I'll go to the sky! I'll murder every angel, just as they murdered you, Mommy, Daddy! And I'll make that dumb, evil sky fall! It'll fall, and then I'll have avenged your deaths!"

And that's how the Skyfall organization was formed.

~A Few Years Later~

"No! Stop! Don't do this!" a beautiful woman with pure white clothing cried out, tears in her eyes. as the boy impaled the women's youngest child daughter, just as those horrible angels had killed his "parents."

"Anka! No!" wailed the woman. With a cry of despair, the woman grew pure white angel wings and spread them out. "Don't hurt them!" she cried. "No matter how close we used to be, I'll have to stop you!"

He paid no heed to her words; they meant nothing to him. This angel here, he had never seen her before. He only knew her name, and that she was an angel. To him, all angels were the same, so they all needed to die. Without a second of hesitation, the boy dashed forward and dealt a severe blow to the women's neck, snapping it instantly. She was gone in seconds.

"Layla, queen of the angels defeated, as well as the Earth Angel princess and her royal guardian. Three down, thirteen to go," said the boy coldly, without emotion, almost as if he was reading a shopping list. With cold, dark, soulless eyes, unfazed by the fact that he had just murdered two innocent beings, he gazed at that painfully perfect sky.

It was so blue, so unscathed, so pure it made him sick. He knew that perfect blueness was a lie; beneath it hid deep, deep evil and wickedness. Those angels were anything but innocent, he thought, and that sky was their home.

"Someday," he whispered to that lying sky, "I will make you fall."

But as that boy grew older, he discovered the angels had prepared for his attacks. No longer was he a mysterious figure in the shadows, his kills quick and unexpected. He had slowly became an infamous criminal in the angel world, a ruthless killer with mysterious anti-angel powers dubbed the "Dark Angel Slayer." His abilities were well known, and warnings about him were posted all over the skies. Not that he cared.

He loved it how the angles huddled in fear every night, clutching their children, fearing that they would be the next visited by the Dark Slayer. He loved their terror; it was what they deserved, after murdering his parents.

After he had slain his first angel, a strange dark power had awoken inside the boy: the power to slay angels. Normal people would call it a gift from the heavens, but he no longer believed that nonsense. It wasn't a gift from any godly entity; no, he believed it was a gift from his parents, given to him to avenge their deaths. And that's exactly what he had done.

He had already murdered the Earth Princess, Anka, and the queen, too. Now he just had to kill the rest of the princesses and that filthy council too. When they were gone, the angels would despair, and, without their leaders, they would be helpless to resist against the Dark Angel Slayer.

Yes, all the angels would perish, and then the sky would fall.

Even so, as timed passed, the Dark found it increasingly difficult to murder the angles, and as much he hated it, he would need help.

He wandered through the streets of a desolate town; garbage littered the edges of the cracked, bumpy road, and the buildings were ragged, dirty and falling apart. A rancid smell of trash, mold, and rotting meat hung in the air, and people were scare; the few people that he could see were as dirty and ragged at the town, with sallow faces and desperate, hollow eyes.

It was in grim places like these that darkness and misery and ill feelings bred, and that was why he came here. Even so, so far, he had not seen a suitable candidate for an ally. All of these people here looked thin and dull and lifeless; they lacked the spark of hate and determination that he was looking for, the kind of hate born from being wronged.

As he turned into a trash-littered alley, shadowed by the surrounding buildings, he wondered if this town was simply a lost cause. Maybe none of these people had what he was looking for. As he walked, he glanced at the narrow bit of sky visible between the two buildings. It was gray and cloudy. Fitting for such a scene.

So absorbed was he in the sky, it came as a nasty surprise as he tripped over something lying in the alley. With an angry scowl, the Dark regained his balance and glanced down to see what had tripped him, expecting a large bit of trash or a stone sticking from the path.

It was a person.

He was splayed across the narrow alley, unmoving. He was skinny and scuffed up like the other townspeople, but he was far, far worse.

Surprised, the Dark nudged the young man with his foot. He didn't stir. In fact, the person was completely still.

Probably dead, thought the Dark, unsurprised. His fault for being weak. Shrugging, he turned around and started walking out of the alley. He froze with surprise when he felt something grab his ankle with a weak but determined grip.

He spun around, yanking his foot free, to see what had grabbed him. The person, who had been unmoving before, was lying on his stomach, arm extended, staring at the Angel Slayer with dark eyes.

Interesting, thought the Dark. I thought for sure he was dead.

The man fixed the Dark with an intense stare, eyes wide. Almost unintentionally, the Dark started to smirk. For this man's eyes, although they were dull and gaunt and sunken like the rest of the townspeople, they were not hollow. Inside them burned a fierce emotion, whether hope or hate or something else. This almost-dead man still had spirit left, the spirit to recognize his fate and despise it and change it instead of surrendering to it.

This was the kind of person he was looking for.

"Who…?" rasped the man, with a voice quiet and shaky from misuse. "Whose…whose fault is this?"

The emotion in his eyes became clearer—it was hate, as strong as a blazing fire, and a determination to get revenge.

"Who…who did this to us?" continued the man. "Why do…we suffer…and not them? Why do…those towns prosper…but not this one? Who…who decides these things?" He narrowed his burning eyes, and his voice dropped to a dangerous low tone, suddenly solid and steady.

"Who needs to be punished?"

And then the fire in his eyes faded, and they slowly closed, and the man trembled and fell to the ground once again.

The Dark knelt down next to the man and felt his pulse, hoping he wasn't dead. What a shamed it would be to find the perfect ally, only to have him die shortly after?

But he was only unconscious. The Dark Angel Slayer grabbed the man and slung him over his shoulder. First he'd need to regain some strength before he became a suitable ally for the Dark Angel Slayer.

As the Dark walked out of the alley with his new subordinate, he stopped, glanced at the sky, and told the man one last thing.

"The angels are the ones who need to be punished, my friend."

"Can you stand up?"

"Y-yes, I think. Thanks to you, Master." The young man shakily swung his feet over the edge of the bed and slowly stood up, hand drifting toward the frame in case he fell. Despite his unsteady shaking, he could stand, and he smiled in satisfaction. "It looks like I can!" he declared.

The Dark Angel Slayer crossed his arms and nodded, surveying his new servant. It had taken two whole months for the Dark to nurse the man back to health, sheltering in a small, abandoned cabin in the forest. Even so, the Dark knew his efforts were worth it. Even though the man was still weak and shaky after two months of bedrest, Dark could tell the man was sturdily built, and, given time, he'd be very powerful. Looking at him, Dark knew he'd chosen a valuable first ally.

The man glanced at Dark and bowed his head slightly. "How can I ever repay you, Master?" he asked. "You've saved my life and are helping get my revenge."

"Don't bow, Jax," scowled Dark. "It's unbefitting for the servant for one as great as me. Repay your debt by obeying me. That's all I want. The fall of the angels. And you want it too."

Jax straightened up, looking more dignified. "Right," he said, nodding. A dark look crept into his eyes. "I will get revenge on the angels."

"That's what I want to hear," said Dark. "Now, since you can walk, how about we commemorate your joining to the cause by slaying an angel?"

"We can do that?" gasped Jax. "We can just go and kill one right now?"

"Of course we can. Did you not expect it to be that easy? It's simple to find a rogue angel wandering about. What's difficult to kill are the strong ones, the smart ones, and the royalty and council. But, eventually, they will fall too, once we gain enough power. So, are you ready?"

"More than ready, Master!" exclaimed Jax.

"Then let's go." And they both swept out the door.

Dark pinned the writhing, screaming angel to the ground, a look of sick satisfaction on his face. "Don't bother to resist," hissed Dark, smirking. "You're going to die. You're all going to die. The crimes you have committed cannot be forgiven. What a fool you are, wandering alone when the Dark Angel Slayer is running amok. You will make a fine example, though."

The angel showed no signs of hearing Dark's words, except that he screamed and twisted even more fervently, crying desperately for someone, anyone to help him, even though both prey and hunter knew no help would be coming.

"Are you watching, Jax?!" shouted Dark. "This is very important stuff!"

"I'm watching, Master!" called Jax, standing a few feet away, watching intensely. His fingers twitched impatiently, like he wished to start taking notes right that second. He looked very much like an eager student in school, desperate to learn more and be the best, not what one would expect from the ally of a brutal angel slayer.

"Then come over here!" ordered Dark. "You can give it the final blow."

Suddenly, the eagerness disappeared from Jax's eyes, replaced with a dark, dangerous look. He slowly walked toward the crying angel, the polar opposite of the eager learner he had been just seconds before. With a quiet darkness, he walked up to the angel's side and lightly placed a foot on its neck.

Dark smirked. This was the kind of ally he wanted, filled with that wonderful hate toward the angels. Jax stared down at the whimpering angel, gazing at it with such disdain and hate and disgust that the angel shuddered.

"It's your fault," said Jax coldly. And, without a second thought, he swiftly snapped the angel's neck.

"Well done," chuckled Dark, standing up. "We'll make an angel hunter of you yet." If only Jax could demonstrate that could effectiveness all the time; the eager learner Jax was quite annoying sometimes. But he could make do.

The hate had left Jax. "I killed an angel!' he exclaimed breathlessly, half awed, half proud.

"I'm impressed," said Dark shortly. "Now run off and go get me some sharp sticks and rocks."

Jax looked confused, but he nodded. "Got it." He ran off into the forest, but before he got too far into the woods, he slowed to a stop and glanced behind him, where Dark was still faintly visible between the leaves.

There had been something off about the way Dark had spoke. He had been a little too snappish, a little too uneasy, the slightest difference from his normally cool demeanor. That could mean only one thing, Dark sending Jax off into the forest, leaving Dark alone.

Dark was hiding something.

But what?

Unable to contain his curiosity, Jax crouched down and silently crept to a spot where he could clearly see Dark, and where Dark (hopefully) couldn't see him.

Dark was acting strange. He drew a sword from a sheath that he always carried around, but not used once, then kicked the angel onto its side. Dark reached down and grabbed the angel's wings by the base, then pulled then as far as they would go without tearing off the dead angel.

With a determined look, Dark swung his sword at the angel's wings, obviously intending to cut them off. Jax waited for the sword to sever the wings, but, to his surprise, the sword stopped a mere inch from the wings.

Dark scowled and swung his sword over and over again, sweating with effort, but the sword stubbornly stopped before it hit the wings.

Jax's eyes widened as he realized what was going on.

The Dark Angel Slayer could not cut the wings off his victims.

But why? Was there some kind of protection spell on the angel's wings? Or could Dark himself not be able to cut the wings?

Afraid that Dark might notice him, Jax ran into the forest, understanding why Dark wanted sharp sticks and rocks. He rummaged through the forest, finding a suitable jagged rock, then running back to Dark as fast as possible. He burst into the clearing, out of breath, holding the rock. Dark stood there, arms crossed, looking deeply impatient.

"You're finally back," he said shortly, standing next to the angel corpse like nothing had happened.

Jax sighed in relief. Dark hadn't noticed. "Why do you want the rock?" he asked innocently.

"You're going to cut off the angel's wings," said Dark. "It's to signify that we killed that angel. We'll keep a collection of wings."

Jax had never seen Dark carry around any angel wings before. Did that mean Dark really couldn't cut them? "Yes, Master," said Jax. "I'm honored you've let me cut them."

"Hurry up," snapped Dark.

There it was again. The smallest flaw in Dark's stern, guarded attitude. Dark almost never snapped or displayed irritation or impatience. Something really was off.

Jax kneeled next to the angel and placed the jagged end of the rock on the wings, half-expecting some barrier to spring up and stop him every second. But as Jax steadily sawed through the wings, nothing stopped him. He could do it just fine. So Dark really couldn't cut wings. Strange...

"So I was right."

It was so quiet, Jax barely heard it, but he was sure that the Dark had just muttered something to himself. "So I was right." What did that mean? Right about what? "Did you say something, Master?"

"No!" snapped Dark quickly. Too quickly. "You're imagining things, Jax. Now grab those wings and let's go."

"Okay, Master," said Jax, standing up, deeply troubled. What sort of secret could Dark be hiding?

The whispers on the street were invaluable. Every little bit of info could make a world's difference. And it was because of those whispers that he was here, if this dying-maybe dead-town in search of a new ally. Dark had left Jax behind at the little wood cabin to regain strength and get used to running. Besides, Dark wasn't going to risk Jax catching was ran rampant through the city, one of the most stealthily destructive forces in Earth-land: disease.

Dark had first heard rumors about the dying town Kamino through whispers on the streets. Apparently, Kamino had been struck by a horrible plague three years ago, and it had been isolated and quarantined ever since the outbreak. Nobody knew the fate of the town; there was no signs that anyone was still alive in the city.

So why was Dark taking the risk by going to the town? It was extremely religious, or so he had heard. If it was religious, then the citizens would promptly assume it was divine punishment. And the greater love in the heavens, the greater hate born from the tragedy. So if there was any survivors, even a single one, Dark was sure they'd make a great addition to him team.

Although as he walked through the abandoned streets, Dark seriously doubted anyone survived. The streets were cracked and buildings crumbling, some already reduced to rubble. Plants were beginning to take over the city, grass poking through the cracks in the streets and vines winding around the ruins. A drab, gray aura lay thick over the city, accented by the thick gray clouds overhead. Indeed, today the clouds were so smooth and endless that it seemed that the sky itself was gray.

The sky is showing its true color, thought Dark as his footsteps echoed hollowly through the empty city. He could have walked for hours, or mere seconds. The still town showed no proof of any time passing.

Empty. Quiet. Crumbling. Dead.

This was the work of the angels.

Looking at it made Dark feel sick. This was why the sky needed to fall. This was why.

Hours passed by, but Dark still found no signs of life the town. Maybe it really was dead, He scowled. What a waste of time, he thought grumpily. That fool Jax has probably burned down the cabin in my absence. I should have trained him more before I left.

Out loud, he said, "What a shame that they're all I'll leave now." His voice echoed hollowly down the empty streets, creepily ringing through the dead town.

"No..."

Dark froze. Had he really heard that? A voice, so, so faint that it could have been imagined. A voice so, so weak that its owner might had just said their last words. But said with so much conviction that Dark shivered in spite of himself.

Was it just a figment of imagination, crafted by the creepy quiet of the town? Even if it was, Dark knew he'd regret it with all his heart if he didn't search for that person. Even if they really existed, they could have died, but Dark wouldn't be able to rest unless he at least saw the face of the owner of such a voice.

But the town remained as still as before. Dark sighed. He wished he didn't have to resort to this spell; it drained him immensely, but it was the only way to find something alive-or half-dead.

"My special Angel Slayer trick," muttered Dark. "Dark Angel Slayer: Vita Sensu!"

He closed his eyes and let the magic do the work. Quietly, he swept his consciousness over the town, searching for the smallest flicker of life that belonged to an animal. All rodents, bugs, and other animals had been wiped out by the disease along with the humans; Kamino was a true dead zone.

But the speaker must have been nearby; Dark narrowed his search and scanned around himself.

There! The tiniest flicker of life, in a nearby building. Satisfied, Dark opened his eyes and turned his sights on the building, right next by. It was relatively intact, but it was crumbling like the rest of the town. Dark took a step forward, then stumbled. He stopped and waited for his strength to trickle back; the Vita Sensu had been more draining than he had expected.

Once he had recovered enough to walk, Dark set off right into the house, walking past the rotting front door. He walked through the dim hallways, faintly lit by shafts of light through holes in the roof. An overall grim setting. This house looked exactly like every single house around it, nothing to distinguish it, no signs that it was different in any way. No signs that it held life.

But Dark's Angel Slayer magic was never wrong; there was a life in this house, and he was going to find it. Dark turned a corner into a bedroom at the end in the hall, and, even though he had known it was there, he was surprised to see a human lying in the dirty, broken bed.

All the other furniture in the room was broken and rotting, like the door. The wallpaper was faded and peeling off the walls, and the only light came from a single window next to the bed, provided a depressing glance into the empty streets.

The figure in the bed was as still as the furniture; it barely moved, or maybe not at all. The blankets were halfway hanging off the edge of the bed, but the human either was too weak to reach out and get it, or he just didn't care anymore.

Dark hoped it was the former. He didn't want a subordinate without the will to live.

Dark walked over to the bed and peered at the human's face. The human was pale, his face sallow. His closed eyes were shadowed, and his brown hair was dirty and tangled. But the person was breathing, in short, faint, shallow breaths, so weak that it seemed it might fade away any second. So he was still alive, but for how much longer?

This person was in worse shape than Jax had been when Dark had first found him, Dark could tell that. Even if this person had that spark of hate Dark needed, it'd be no use if this man died before they got back to the cabin.

The man's eyes blinked open, perhaps sensing something beside him. His shaky gaze focused on nothing in particular, staring into the distance with a blank, hollow look in his brown eyes. Dark scowled. Those eyes were lifeless; nothing dwelled behind them. This man might as well be dead, since all the hope and will to live had long since left those eyes.

Then the man blinked and shifted his blank gaze to Dark. Instantly, life exploded into thos eyes, so many emotions rushing into them, even though the man himself didn't move an inch. Even those his face showed no signs of emotion, everything in those eyes said, "Yes, I am alive!"

Shock, and confusion, and hope burned in those eyes, and, most of all, hate. Blazing hate so furiously intense that Dark had to push down the urge to step away. Perfect.

"They're...all dead," rasped the man weakly, his voice barely hearable. "My...parents. My...siblings. My...family. My...friends. All...dead." After every word, the man stopped to take a few ragged breaths, shaking with effort from the mere task of speaking. "But...why? Why...do we...suffer? In such...an awful way. Why? Why were we punished? We...never did anything...wrong. So...why...did they send...this sickness? Why...did they kill...everyone? Was it...simply...on a whim? After...years of...thinking...I've decided."

"And why is that?" asked Dark, liking the way the hate in the man's eyes grew as he continue his story.

"I've decided...that there is no reason.." Anger crept into the man's weak voice. "It...was just...on a whim. So why? Why...do they get...to kill...humans...anytime? Why...do they...have that...power? And why...must they...abuse it? They...don't deserve...that power. Which is why...I'm...going to get...my revenge."

"And who are 'they'?" asked the Dark, knowing the answer.

"The...the angels." And, suddenly, every last trace of weakness disappeared from the man's voice, and he spoke as clearly and loudly as Dark, his words brimming with determination and fury. "I'm going to get revenge on them. I swear I'll kill every last angel in existence, and I'll make whatever sacrifices necessary to do it. I'll keep going... until the people of Kamino...c-can...rest...in...peace." And just like that, his strength was gone.

"It'll be tough to get revenge if you're dead," said Dark. "So, how about you join up with me and a few others who share the same goals?"

"S-sure..." rasped the man. "What...whatever it takes."

"Will you survive the journey back?"

"I...can last...a little longer," said the man determinedly. "But...not...forever."

"You won't die," said Dark. "I have a cure to your disease. Since the outbreak, a cure has been discovered. It was just too late for this place...Kamino."

"I'll...avenge them," whispered the man.

"I know you will."

"How's Satsu doing?" asked Jax.

"Much better," replied Dark. "He's been making a steady recovery. He should be ready in about a week or two."

"Oh," said Jax. "Well, that's good."

"Have you picked more herbs?" asked Dark. "That's what I told you to do, right? So why are you lingering here?"

"Oh-sorry! I'm on it, Master!" And with that, Jax shot off into the green, bright forest, lit by the afternoon sun. It was so beautiful outside, with little clouds like cotton balls dotting the flawless blue sky, the scent of flowers in the air, the singing of birds ringing through the trees, the grass and bright, vibrant flowers in full bloom swaying in the slight breeze, and the way the forest seemed to glow with greenness and life, that it made Dark feel sick.

With a scowl, he turned back to the single-roomed wood cabin (their unofficial base) and stormed inside. He slammed the door behind him and marched past the pair of angel wings mounted on the wall above the door, right to the single window next to the sole entrance. And with another angry huff, Dark yanked the curtains shut, leaving the cabin lit only by the light lacrima on the nightstand.

The only other pieces of furniture in the cabin were a red rug, a chair, and a bed in the back of the room, right next to the nightstand with the lacrima. Satsujin lay in the bed, his breathing slow and even, looking far more rest than he had been in a month.

Dark pulled the chair up to the bed and sat down in it. "You awake, Satsu?"

Satsujin's eyes blinked open. "I...I told you not to call me that," he rasped. "You and that fool Jax."

"As we saved your life, I think we get the liberty of giving you a nickname," said Dark smoothly. "Now, it seems you're awake, so that's good, at least. Feel like you're going to die in the next five minutes?"

Satsujin squinted and frowned, obviously unable to tell whether frowny Dark had actually tried to crack a joke. "….Don't think so," he replied, decided to take the question seriously.

"Good," said Dark. "Well, don't hate Jax just yet, because you'll be stuck with him for a long time. I'm going out to hunt for more members. Tell Jax where I've gone." He stood up and started for the door.

"Wait."

Dark stopped. "What?" he asked without turning around.

"What have I joined?" asked Satsujin. "What is my place in it? What it its name? What is its goal?"

Dark smirked. "Easy. You have joined an organization determined to get revenge on the angels. You shall be an elite member of the organization Skyfall. And our sole ambition is to make that sky fall."

Satsujin smirked too. "Sounds good to me."

Dark seriously thought Satsu and Jax would kill each other. Sure, Satsu wasn't quite strong enough to get out of bed yet, but the furious look that crossed his face whenever Jax did something stupid made Dark think that Jax's neck would snap under the intensity of his gaze. Jax didn't seem to like Satsu either; he grew irritated whenever Satsu spoke, and expressed reluctance when Dark said Jax had to care for Satsu. Dark didn't want to return to see the dead bodies of the first members of Skyfall.

Dark had already decided that the first five people he found would be his five main underlings, the elites. Once they outlived their usefulness, hopefully after Skyfall had grown large, he'd dispose of them and replace them with the best candidates in the organization.

Of course, the elites didn't need to know that,

But he was on a hunt for the third member for Skyfall, and his search wasn't turning out great. He'd visited towns and cities far and wide ravaged by poverty, war, riots, and all sorts of other tragedies, but he had not found a single survivor with that spark of hate and determination like Jax and Satsu. Just that same hollow hopelessness found in all the victims of the angels' evil.

Dark was once again wandering the streets of a town nearby the wooden cabin, searching for gossip. He listened carefully for anything about those ravaged by tragedy, prisoners, anyone cursed by awful luck, and miserable people altogether. Those were the people who gathered the most hate.

"Did you hear? That murderer is going to be executed tomorrow!" An excited voice, loud and clear. Closeby.

There! Dark glanced around, trying to pinpoint the conversation.

"Yeah, I heard," replied someone, with a deeper, tired-sounding voice.

Found them! Two people, leaning against the wall of a store lining the streets. Dark subtly slid through the crowd and silently lingered nearby.

The speakers didn't notice. The first person, an excited-looking young man, spoke again. "It's a relief they finally caught him. I was afraid I'd be next."

"He took out quite a few people before he got caught," agreed the man's companion, a scruffy, portly man. "I wondered if the army and police would ever get him."

"He was a sneaky one!" exclaimed the younger man. "Man, I hear it was a stroke of luck that they caught him at all."

"Bad luck for the murderer, really," said the scruffy one. "But they caught him weeks ago. Why wait until now to execute him?"

"I hear they interrogated him. Y'know, for accomplices and stuff," said the young one. "In the jail the next town over. The people there said they could hear his screams two blocks down from the jail." He shuddered. "Sounds awful."

"The next town over?" asked the scruffy one. "Itami?"

"Yeah, that's the place."

"I hear they've got a brutal torturer there," he said. "People say all her clothes are red, because anything else would show the bloodstains. And her hair is red, too, since its bloodstained. And they also say that she enjoys suffering more than anything."

"Sounds nasty," agreed the younger one. "And this person tortured that murderer for, what, a month? It's awful, but he got what he deserved."

"Sure did. Will you be watching the execution?"

"No," he dismissed, frowning. "That's not really my style, and it's too much trouble to get there. Since its at eight in the morning, I'd have to leave, like, now to get there on foot. Way too much trouble."

The other person started to reply, but Dark slipped away. He had heard what he needed to. He was going to Itami.

~The following day~

Dark stared at the large platform in front of the people-packed plaza, trying to make out the details, as it was still shadowed by the rising sun.

"How are they going to execute the murder?" he asked a person nearby. I don't see any equipment up there."

"You must be a visitor," said the person. "In Itami, it's the custom to have the Red Witch torture them to death. The whole town comes to see it."

Dark noticed how eager all the townspeople seemed. Is everyone here a sadist? he thought. They're worse than me. Out loud, he asked, "The Red Witch?"

"She's the town torturer and executioner, Shiya," explained the townsperson. "The Red Witch his her title. Do you know why? It's because-"

"I think I can guess," interrupted Dark, slightly disturbed by the eager look on the townsperson's face. He recalled the conversation he had heard the day before; those people had said something about a brutal torturer.

"Here she comes!" exclaimed the person excitedly. Everyone noticed around the same time; heads swung toward the platform, and the loud chatting broke into eager whispers. Dark faced the platform as well, interested to see this brutal torturer. But his real interest was in the convict. If that man had the rare spark in his eyes, he'd save the man right away and make his escape. If not...oh well.

A tall woman strode out onto the stage, her posture bold and commanding. Just like the people said, she seemed to glow red; clothes, hair, both red. Even her eyes seemed to have a reddish tint, reflecting the rising sunlight. She was a ghastly sight, armed to the teeth. Her belt was loaded with swords and knives, and there were several whips as well. She dragged a wicked-looking mace behind her-the instrument of torture, perhaps. But the creepiest thing was the savage, delighted smile on her face. She was a real sadist.

"Bring out the criminal!" someone called. Dark was instantly alert. Did this person have the hate?

Two guards dragged out a beaten, bruised, bloodied, man wrapped in chains. His face was shadowed, to the annoyance of dark. The man seemed to have lost the will to live; the guards dragged his limp form to the center of the platform, then turned the man so he faced the crowd.

Feeling a slight spark of tension (an impressive feat for Dark), Dark leaned forward and scanned the man's eyes, slightly anxious. Would this criminal be the next elite?

Disappointment swamped over Dark.

Apparently not. The man's eyes were dark and hollow and hopeless, like the people in staving, dying towns. Dark scowled and made to leave the plaza. But before left, he paused as something caught his eye.

The torturer was lifting the mace, preparing to strike the killing blow. But it wasn't the killing blow. It was clear as day to Dark that she wasn't aiming for a vital spot. But why? He remembered what the townsperson had said; didn't this person torture her victims to death? It was rather gruesome, even to Dark.

Looking back, something seemed odd to Dark. He had done some researching about the convict on his trip to Itami; everyone he met had said that the man was brutal and evil and persistent and determined, the kind of person that would fight until his very last breath. So dark had been almost certain that the man would have the hate he needed.

But for someone like that to have lost their spirit, what unspeakably horrible thing could have happened? Only one thing came to Dark's mind: the convict had been tortured by that woman. For someone to rob the spark of hate from a person like that was almost unspeakable.

And Dark couldn't ignore the look of sick delight on the Red Witch's face as she listened to the man's tortured screams as she whacked him again and again, cackling in awful pleasure.

Maybe this trip wasn't a complete waste, after all.

"I want you to join Skyfall," said Dark.

"Skyfall?" the Red Witch, AKA Shiya, echoed skeptically. She and Dark were standing behind the low platform. Dark had managed to wriggle his way past the crowds of cheering people (what was wrong with this town?) after a disgusting hour and a half of slow torture for the convict before he finally died. Dark had asked for a word with Shiya, and she had complied.

"Yes," said Dark. "It's an organization dedicated to bringing an end to the angels. It's still in its small stages, but it will be big soon. And I'm inviting you to join it."

Shiya frowned. "Maybe. How can I know it'll be better than what I do now? I don't have any grudge against angels, or whatever, you know." Shiya still hadn't bothered to wipe the splatters of blood of her face, and she made no move to either. This, and the fact that Shiya didn't seem bothered by it at all, were both rather unnerving for Dark. For someone to have that kind of effect on Dark was a practically superhuman feat, something Satsu could barely do, and Jax (most of the time, anyway) not at all.

"I know that," said Dark smoothly. "What aspects of your life as a torturer do you value?"

Shiya smirked viciously. "I just like to torture. I love the screams and the pain and the blood." She shivered in delight. "And the feel of my victims' blood. I don't wear gloves, you know. Nothing beats it."

Dark smirked too. This sick sadist was just the kind of person Skyfall needed. "So, basically," he said, "you just want to live the life where you can cause the most suffering."

"Exactly."

"Then I think Skyfall is the right place for you."

"I'm in."

~End of Chapter~

Kats: Be prepared for another long chapter after this one

Natsu: Where is my spotlight!?

Kats: not in the next chapter

Angel: Next chapter will be posted right after this one is...

Natsu: Thank Goodness

Kats: ignore me will ya?!

Angel: Yip, oh and before I forget here is the OC submission form please fill it out and either PM or reply on this story with it thanks...

OC Submission form

Name:

Age: (No younger than 3)

Magic: (Limits: NO Slayer Magic {Dragon, God, ETC})

Appearance:

Personality:

Brief History:

Verbal Tics/Habits: Optional, but appreciated

Anything Else: If You ABSOULTY want to, this is (most likely) not needed

(First Eight to Nine people to submit will get a sub-elite position [If OC fits criteria and we approve])


End file.
